Sightless
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: A promise made before the GetBackers comes back to haunt Ban. In a world where Ban is hated and holds a mysterious place among them, Ginji, Kazu, and Shido find out a few things about the mysterious surrounding Ban.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 1_

He stared up at the Limitless Fortress. He wondered, how can a place like that cause so much trouble. He wanted nothing to do with it, but he had to protect his partner. That's why he came here in the first place. Lighting the cigarette between his lips, he began to walk away from the Fortess. It was over. They wouldn't have to come back to that place. Ginji wouldn't have to suffer from his past anymore. He pulled the cigarette out from between his lips and blew out the smoke.

He stopped walking when he heard the dash of several other pairs of feet. He flicked his cigarette off into the puddle the rain had made the day before. He put his hands in his pockets as several men surrounded him. "Looking for a fight boys?" He asked.

"Ban Mido, give us Ginji Amano! Give us the Thunder Emperor." One man called stepping forward.

Ban Mido smirked at them as he pushed up his glasses. He was in the mood to relieve some stress. He tilted his chin up and grinned. "Come and get him from me."

"Go get him guys!" The leader shouted. Suddenly, more men appeared from alleys from the buildings. Ban dodged them all until they were all in front of him.

"If that's how you want to play....take a look at this!" Ban shouted as his eyes slitted as he released the Jagan. As some of the men were under its power, he used that minute to knock out most of the men that were in front of him. "Hope they had a nice dream..." Once the rest of the men got out of they pulled out their guns and pointed them at Ban. _Shit..._ Ban slowly put his hands in the air staring at the guns. _Even if I get most of them out...the others will shoot._ He glared at as he looked at the guys as they cocked their guns getting ready to shoot. _If anything I need at least a minute to run._ His eyes slitted as he prepared to use the Jagan again. As he released the power of the Eye a shot rang out.

Ban immediately ran through the alley ways heading to the Honky Tonk Cafe. He stopped in an alley across the street from the cafe by his faithful car. He noticed...well felt that the shot that was fired hit him in his side. _Just great..._Ban walked to his car and sat beside it so no one could see him from the cafe. He opened the door and pulled out some bandages. Quickly wrapping his wound, he got another shirt and jacket from the car, throwing the bloody ones under the seat. He then got up slowly and walked into the cafe like nothing was wrong.

Ginji grinned as Ban entered. Hevn had just brought them a new job and Kazuki was going to be coming with them. Shido was there too! They had to retrieve the statuette made of Sapphire, Star Sapphire actually. It was a statuette of the some Greek Goddess.

"Hey Ban-chan! We have a new job!" The blonde haired electric eel said as he hand Ban the file Hevn left. Kazuki and Shido were sitting on the far end of the bar as Ban went through the papers.

"Did you see he is walking a bit unusual today?" Kazuki whispered as he sipped his tea. Shido justed watched Ban.

"Why should I care?" Shido murmured back. Kazuki smiled at him. They began to listen to what Ginji and Ban were talking about.

"Hevn couldn't find out which Greek Goddess the statue was of, but she left the photo." Ginji said as he handed Ban the photo of the statuette.

"Shit..." Ban said as he put the picture down.

"What is it Ban-chan?" Ginji asked looking at the Jagan Eye wielding man.

"That is Nyx, the Greek Goddess of night. She beared the goddess Eris, the Fates, Hypnos, Thanatos, and the Hesperides. She was said to be one of the first goddesses out of the void that made Earth. Nyx is one of the oldest Greek deities to be known." Ban said as he pushed up his glasses. Kazuki put his tea down and looked at Ban.

"How do you know so much about this statuette and the goddess it is carved after Ban?" He asked. Ban looked up at Shido and Kazuki and sighed.

"Because this statuette was a set of four," Ban looked back down at the picture. "The other statuettes were of Nyx's brother Erebus and Tartarus, and her sister Gaia."

"That doesn't answer Kazuki's question jerk!" Shido said slamming his fist on the counter.

"Would you please not break my counter?" Paul asked as he dried out a cup. "Ban just tell them already..." Ginji looked at Paul.

"Tell us what?" He asked.

"I own the brother statuette, Erebus." Ban said as he looked down on the picture. Ginji, Kazuki, and Shido looked at Ban.

"Are you serious Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban nodded and looked at Paul. The other man nodded and knelt down and unlocked a cabinet under the counter. When he stood he put down an obsidian carved statuette of the God Erebus. "Whoa...is that real?"

"Yes...I think we should call Himiko." Ban said as he looked down at the mini god.

"Why?" Kazuki asked. Ban looked at the Thread Master.

"Himiko has the one of Gaia."

"Done," Hevn said as she walked in with Himiko trailing behind her. Himiko stared at Ban as she walked to the counter and put done the Jade Gaia that she had in her possession. "Glad you are here Ban." He nodded and rubbing his eyes.

"They got two them...." Himiko said.

"What do you mean?" Shido asked as he glared at Ban.

"They took Yamato's when he had one. He had Thanatos..." Himiko whispered. Ginji looked between Ban and Himiko. They were keeping something from them, he knew it. Ban turned and headed out to his car with Himiko in tow.

"Uh...Ban-chan?" Ginji said as he raised a hand as if to stop them.

"Paul, take care of the statuettes for me will you?" Ban said as he held the door for Himiko. "Lady Poison and I have to have a chat were Monkey boy and Thread Head can't here us..." Himiko smiled.

"We'll meet you guys back here in about two hours before the mission starts." Himiko said as she pulled out. Kazuki and Shido were instantly suspicious about the value of the statuettes. Ginji just watched as Ban and Himiko got into the car and drove off.

"But Ban-chan..."

---

"So tell me, is it the same group from before?" Himiko asked as she watch the buildings go by. Ban stayed silent for a while before answering.

"They want Ginji also..." Himiko turned to Ban.

"You serious?" She asked. Ban pulled out his shirts and threw them at Himiko.

"As real as the damn blood on my shirts and the wound in my side!" He growled. "I won't let them take him no matter what!"

"But Ban..." Himiko whispered.

"Swear to me Himiko...if worse comes to worse, hand over the stupid statues." Ban said as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Himiko winced knowing how much restraint Ban has on his grip. "They came to me today...I had to use my Jagan twice." The Lady Poison stared at Ban. He wouldn't use such a thing unless it was a real threat.

"Okay...I promise..." Himiko whispered. "Ban...what happens if you say...use the Jagan four times?" She asked out loud. Ban grinned as he turned on a corner. It wasn't his normal grin, but one that said 'You-don't-wanna-know'.

"You really want to know?" He asked. His passenger nodded. "I don't know, I was told I could die."

"If you had to...would you use it four times?"

"If it meant staying alive and completing the mission. Hell yes..." Ban said. Himiko tilted her head down not talking, but thinking. _Ban...last time we fought these guys you had to use all three times of your Jagan. Will you live to use it more than that?_

_---_

TBC...maybe...

Just a thought, I know characters are probably OOC but I will get into them soon! Er...other than that. It was just an idea...it will be Yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 2_

Himiko and Ban returned to the Honky Tonk a few minutes earlier from what they said. Ginji was sitting in the booth with Kazuki as Shido stood beside them. On the other side was Hevn and the client. Himiko gasped as Ban just stared. Ginji turned to see them and smiled at Ban. He was about to reply, but Ban's look stopped him. He was staring with a look of contempt...blank contempt. Ginji blinked. The client turned to see Ban and Himiko and smiled.

"Himiko...Ban, nice to see you again." She said. Kazuki and Shido turned to see them and were also perplexed by Ban's expression.

"I assume you know our client, Mirage-san." Hevn said as she introduced the client to Ban and Himiko.

"We've met," Himiko said. "In a precious adventure." She said as she stayed beside a silent Ban. "I assume you know where they are?" Mirage looked Himiko and smiled.

"Of course I know where they are, Its my ability to track them down remember?" Mirage said. Kazuki looked at Mirage and smiled.

"Then where are they Mirage-san?" He asked. Before Mirage could answer, Ban spoke.

"The Limitless Fortress..." Mirage looked at him sharply. Ginji's eyes widened slightly as he look at Ban. Kazuki stood as Shido went and grabbed Ban by his collar.

"Don't joke around you bastard!" He shook Ban roughly.

"Shido stop it!" Ginji said as he got up on the seat and jumped over Kazuki. He walked to Shido and grabbed his arm. "We have to work together!" Shido growled and let go of Ban. Himiko went to Ban and looked at him worriedly. He waved her off and stood straight.

"It's alright Ginji..." Ban said as he looked at Shido from behind his purple shades. "It won't help anyway...but a bit of warning to you monkey trainer. Get all your best pets nearby..." Shido looked at Ban in confusion. "I fought these guys before, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Ban-chan are you sure?" Ginji asked. Ban nodded and looked at Himiko.

"He's right Ginji, as long as we don't get side-tracked we should be fine." Himiko said as she looked at the three who were once residents of the Limitless Fortress.

"May I ask about the information we have on this particular group of Retrieval persons?" Kazuki asked as he stood and walked to them. Hevn nodded and frowned.

"They call themselves the Panthers, they steal precious artifacts. They have a record for never being caught in any of their thefts." Hevn said as she crossed her arms. "It was very hard to gather even that information on them. I was hoping Mirage-san would have more information but she is also in the dark."

"That's because I haven't dealt with them like Ban and Himiko have." Mirage said as the looked at the other two. "When Yamato was still alive," Ban's look hardened when she said that. "They fought against the Panthers, am I right?"

"Yes, we did...they like to gang up on one person. Their numbers are endless, we never knew how they got so many people, but we expect they have organizations all over the world." Himiko informed the others.

"Their leader Thiras is who you have to worry about." Ban interjected. "He will fight ruthlessly and do anything to win."

"Not a problem, isn't that right Kazuki?" Shido said looking at the thread master. Kazuki looked back at Shido.

"Perhaps we should listen to those who have experience..." He said as he looked back at Ban. "I assume you have something to finish with Thiras?" Ban nodded. Ginji looked at Ban and sighed. He didn't like this. It just felt wrong.

"Ban-chan, will you be alright fighting this Thiras alone?" Ginji asked worried about Ban. The Jagan wielder turned to Ginji and smirked.

"I can handle myself against Thiras, worry about yourself and don't get killed." Ban said grinning at Ginji. The electric eel grinned back at Ban.

"Let's get this over with then!" Ginji said looking at them all. Himiko looked at Ban and frowned. _Let's hope Thiras hasn't learned any new tricks._

---

Ban and Ginji stood beside each other as they were on the outskirts of the Limitless Fortress. Kazuki and Shido were behind them with Himiko on either side of them. Ban had told them that they needed to watch their backs carefully. Himiko also said that the Panthers where going to be watching them every step of the way once at their destination. Once they got to the Limitless Fortress, or well in the city around it Ban stopped them.

"What's wrong Midou?" Shido asked. "Scared?" Ban shook his head and looked around.

"What is it Ban?" Kazuki asked stepping up to the pair.

"This isn't like Thiras..." Ban whispered. Himiko looked around also. He was right Thiras was more cautious then to send them into the Limitless Fortress.

"Are you sure it was the Limitless Fortress Ban?" Ginji asked. Ban stepped away from Ginji and knelt down. Blood...Ban wiped up the blood with his finger. He sniffed it and froze. It was his blood. But...that would mean that this is the place is where he fought the Panthers. "Ban-chan?" Ginji walked up to Ban as he stood.

"Ban!" Himiko shouted. Ban jumped back knocking Ginji out of the way as bullets rained down where they were.

"In here!" Shido called as he ran into an abandon building. Kazuki grabbed Himiko and ran after Shido.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled. Ginji got up and immediately ran after Shido. Ban wasn't too far behind him. He turned and saw someone aiming for Ginji. "Hurry up Ginji! Run for it dammit!" The Former Lightning Emperor turned as the person was about to pull the trigger.

"Hurry!" Kazuki yelled from the building. Him, Himiko, and Shido were watching with worry.

"Run!" Shido called. Ginji's eyes stared at the man as he pulled the trigger.

"GINJI!" Ban's voice rang as gun shot echoed through the air.

---

TBC

Yea....I know its OOC most of it but hey its my story I'll do as I please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 3_

Both of the GetBackers were pushed into the abandon warehouse. Kazuki and Shido closed the door as a hail of bullets hit the door. Ban rolled off of Ginji and continued until he was a few feet away. Kazuki and Shido went to Ginji as he sat up. Himiko knelt by Ban. He was on his side with his back to Ginji and the others.

"Ginji, are you alright" Kazuki asked. Ginji smiled at Kazuki.

"I'm fine Kazuki"

"But didn't get hit by the bullet" Shido asked. Kazuki and Shido watched Ginji blink.

"What Bullet" He said. Ban stood up slowly hiding his left arm. Himiko glared at Ban as he waved her off. Shido and Kazuki looked at Ban as he continued forward without looking at them. "Ban-chan"

"Look..." Himiko whispered as the lights went on. Ginji and the other two looked up at the platform leading to the stairs to see spikey silver hair and blue eyes that were identical to Ban's. Ginji looked at the man, then at Ban. Their eyes were alike.

"Thiras" Ban whispered as he glared at the man. Ginji stood with Shido and Kazuki. Everyone had their eyes on Thiras, waiting for him to answer.

"Ah, Ban...so lovely to see you here. I thought after that accident earlier today you would have stayed home." Thiras spoke.

"His voice...it is similar to Ban's..." Kazuki whispered. Himiko moved up next to Ban with her hands at her belt.

"Ah, Himiko...I hear Ban killed your brother." Thiras smirked. Ban's glare hardened as Himiko flinched. "Why don't you come with me, I'm better than that murderer."

"Ban isn't a Murderer" Ginji shouted at the man.

"Ah, the ever faithful partner Ginji Amano. I know a lot about you Raitei..." Thiras said softly. Ban growled at the man.

"Why did you steal Mirage's statue Thiras" Himiko asked. Thiras laughed as men began to flood into the room, surrounding the recovery group.

"Ask Ban Himiko-chan, he knows." Thiras said. "Haven't you told anyone Ban? Have you told them who you really are"

"Ban-chan" Ginji looked Ban. He was sweating slightly as he gripped his left arm. Ginji looked down at Ban's feet to see a pool of blood. _Ban got hit by the bullet..._The jagan man stepped back as he glared Thiras.

"Snake for brains! What is he talking about" Shido ask as he turned toward the circling men with Kazuki. The thread master glanced back at Ban. _It seems Ban has more in depth connection to this mission than any of us_.

"Shall I tell them Ban-kun" Thiras emphasised 'Ban-kun'. Ban suddenly smirked and stood tall.

"Blackmailing me? That's low even for you Thiras..." The man on the balcony narrowed his eyes. "We came for the statues. So you can hand them over the easy way or the hard way. You know the hard way is always been my favorite." Ban said. Thiras growled and pounded on the railing.

"Kill them! Bring me back my prize" He bellowed in the abandoned building. The scores of men charged at the group. Shido smirked.

"About time for some action" Shido said as he jumped at the men. Kazuki pulled his bell from his hair and whipped his threads at the men. Ginji was with Himiko and together they were sending lightning bolts and flames at the men.

"Where is Ban" Kazuki called from the center of a group of men. His threads encircled them and yanked them back slamming them into the wall.

"He's making his way to Thiras" Himiko shouted hoarsely. She held her throat as she breathed flames out again.

Ban made his way swiftly the Thiras and jumped onto the balcony. Thiras attack Ban once he landed. Ban was sent back into the other railing, his back arching over the railing. Thiras was suddenly over Ban holding his neck. He smirked and pushed Ban back over the railing more.

"You are nothing to me Ban" Thiras hissed. "You are nothing but a speck! An insignificant speck that gets in the way." His grip tightened. Ban grabbed his hand and started to apply his 200 kg force grip to it. Thiras leaned down to Ban and whispered in his ear. "Although dear brother, we are alike in more ways than one. Hand over the other two statues and your partner and I will all you to live."

"I would rather die" Ban shouted as he brought up his knee and pushed Thiras away. The grip around his neck wouldn't let go though. Ban was dragged to his knees before Thiras.

"That can be arranged Ban" Thiras said as he turned to the fighting. Most of his men were out and the other were backing away. "Himiko" Lady Poison turned to Thiras.

"BAN" She shouted. Kazuki put a barrier before the rest of the men before turning the balcony. His eyes widened. Ban was on his knees before Thiras. His side was bleeding and so was his arm.

"How..." Shido whispered as he saw. He couldn't believe that Midou would be topped by a guy like Thiras. Ginji was also looking, but the look of unbelief in his eyes. Thiras held Ban's neck as he back handed his face. Ban's head snapped toward the side, his cheek red and the corner of his mouth bleeding. His purple sunglasses flew off his face and skidded on the ground to Ginji's feet, cracked.

"I have one demand Himiko." Thiras said calmly as Ginji picked up Ban's sunglasses. "Hand over Raitei." Ginji's eyes widened.

"Me..."

"What" Kazuki said.

"You're insane" Shido shouted. Thiras smirked and raised Ban high enough to slam the side of his head into the railing. Ban didn't make a sound. Ginji watched as blood dripped from the side of Ban's head.

"Your choice Himiko..." Thiras nearly purred in victory.

"I..."

"Himiko..." Ban croaked. "Remember what I told you...if you..." Thiras grip tightened. "Ginji...don't you dare...hand yourself over." Ban looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up" Thiras punched Ban in the stomach. "Answer the question Himiko"

"I think he answered for me..." Himiko said softly. She looked back at Ginji.

"But Himiko! We have to save Ban" He looked angry. Kazuki put a hand on Ginji's shoulder and looked at him. "Kazu-chan...please Ban..."

"I think he can help himself" Kazuki whispered. Ginji looked back to see Ban staring into Thiras's eyes.

"No" Thiras shouted as Ban suddenly pried his grip open and vault toward the railing as Thiras was trapped in a dream. He slid over the edge and fell to the ground. He rolled as he hit the ground and sat there. Shido appeared beside Ban and lifted him up. He walked to Kazuki and Ginji with Ban hanging off him. Kazuki and Ginji took Ban between them and held them.

"Ban-chan! Are you alright? Ban-chan" Ginji asked worriedly.

"Let's...get out of here..." Ban whispered as he barely held himself up.

"BAN" Thiras yelled as he turned to the leaving group. "KILL THEM ALL" Kazuki, Ban, and Ginji were at the door as they turned to see the men hold up guns toward them. Himiko and Shido were trying to open the doors again.

"Itomaki...help them open the door." Ban said as he stood up a bit leaning on Ginji.

"Ban..." Ginji looked at Ban. Kazuki nodded and ran to help Himiko. The men cocked their guns. Ginji held Ban turning slightly so Ban was behind him now. "Stay behind me Ban..." Ginji said with determination. Just as they were about to shoot, they dropped their guns as Kazuki, Himiko, and Shido got the door open. Ginji blinked but then started to stumble back as Ban weighed him down. "Ban" Ginji knelt down as Ban's eyes slid closed as blood flowed from them. "Himiko, something is wrong with Ban" He panicked as Ban's breathing slowed down.

"My god...we have to get him to Mirage...she's a doctor." Himiko said. Ginji panicked more as Himiko said that.

"Shido, help Ginji carry Ban. Himiko and I will be guards." Kazuki said. Shido nodded and quickly got Ban with Ginji and ran out. Kazuki looked at the men. _The Jagan eye..._He thought as Himiko and himself left. _Have you used it more than three times Ban?_

* * *

Ginji paced around in Mirage's living room. Himiko and Hevn helped patch them up as Mirage worked on Ban. She had them rush Ban into her clinic in her home. That was three hours ago. Ginji was worried, they should have been out by now. Himiko served tea to Kazuki and Shido. Hevn had left but asked they call when they got news.

"Ginji he'll be fine..." Himiko said to him. Ginji turned to her and turned into Tare Ginji (His SD form). He had tears in his eyes as he grabbed Himiko's arm.

"But Himiko! What happened to him to faint like that" He asked. The dark haired female looked down at her tea sadly not wanting to answer Ginji.

"I believe it was the Jagan." Kazuki said. Ginji turned back normal and frowned.

"What do you mean? He only used it twice" He said. Kazuki looked at Himiko.

"No Ginji...He used it four times. Two times before he went to the Honky Tonk, then two during the battle." She explained sadly. "Ban told me...that if anything should happen to Ginji to hand over the statues to Thiras."

"Who exactly was that Bastard anyway? He had eyes like Midou..." Shido said looking at Himiko.

"He is Ban's brother..." Himiko whispered. Ginji froze.

"Ban's brother..." He repeated to himself. The door behind him opened to reveal a tired and sweaty Mirage. Ginji stood up and looked at her. She smiled as she wiped her hands off on the towel.

"The bullet wound on his side had to be stitched up because he ripped it open wider. He had no signs of a concussion or any head trauma." Mirage sighed and rubbed her eyes. "His arm was shot, I took the bullet out but he's arm has to be in a sling for his muscles to heal properly. The fall from the balcony didn't seem to effect his legs in anyway from what I can see."

"Is he going to heal" Kazuki asked. Mirage nodded but frowned.

"What, what's wrong" Ginji asked as he grabbed Mirage's shoulders. "Ban's going to be okay right"

"Yes, but...from using the Jagan more that three times it rendered his retina obsolete." She said sadly.

"What..."

"It means, he's blind Ginji..." Kazuki explained.

* * *

TBC

Yes...I rushed through this...Super Bowl Sunday Durrr!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 4_

"Blind..." Ginji murmured in a dazed state.

"He used his Jagan to give us time to escape..." Shido said. "What a moron, we could of escaped without it." He huffed.

"Shido don't be like that." Kazuki said. "Do you really think all of us would of escaped. I heard the guns being cocked just as we opened the door."

"Ban..." Himiko whispered. Mirage sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"Will he regain his eyesight?" Kazuki asked.

"This has never happened before while I was around, so I wouldn't know." The doctor answered. She looked up at Ginji and smiled. This seemed to bring him out of his dazed state. "He's asleep, but you can go in and see him."

"Thank you Mirage-san," Ginji said before rushing into the room. Kazuki and Himiko followed him at their own paces, but Shido stayed outside not wanting to see Midou yet.

* * *

In the white room, Ban laid motionless on the bed. His blue eyes were hidden behind a bandage. The cut on the side of his head was held in place by that bandage and was already red. His left arm in a sling against his naked chest. The wound where the bullet hit were bandaged tightly. Ban's stomach was also bandage, but that disappeared under the blanket that hid his waist and everything below it. His breathing was slow and deep from behind the oxygen mask that was placed around his head. There was an IV needle in his right arm which was strapped to the bed.

"He looks so pale..." Ginji whispered as he sat in the chair beside the bed. Himiko nodded and stood at the end of the bed. How could Ban let this happen? This was the invincible Ban...what happened? Kazuki thought as he stood by the wall. _Is there more to this than either Ban and Himiko are letting on?_

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he was dead..." Himiko said.

"Ban-chan will be alright!" Ginji said with false cheerfulness. Kazuki looked at the former leader of the VOLTS sadly. "He would be mad if he found out we were worrying."

"Ginji-kun..." Kazuki said. The blonde haired man smiled then grabbed Ban's hand.

"He's right Kazuki..." Himiko smiled. "Ban would be mad..."

"Ginji, Mirage said you could stay with Ban for the night." Shido said as he walked in. Ginji nodded happily. "Kazuki, Himiko let's go get some tea." He said with a serious voice. Both of them seemed to understand and followed Shido out of the room.

"What is it Shido?" Kazuki asked.

"I was talking to Mirage and found out something interesting." Shido replied as he put his hands in his pockets. "While she was operating on Midou, his heart stopped three times."

"How is he alive then?" Himiko questioned.

"His heart would start up by itself. He would groan and then be fine." Shido answered.

"Perhaps...he has something to stay alive for?" Kazuki said. Himiko blinked and looked at Kazuki as she remembered the talk she had with Ban. _They want Ginji also...Swear to me Himiko...if worse comes to worse, hand over the stupid statues!_ She smiled.

"I think Midou just wants to die, after this mission is complete." Shido said.

"Shido...you should be nicer..." Kazuki said with a small smile. Shido smirked back before turning and walking out. "Don't worry Himiko, I'm sure Ban will recover." Himiko nodded. _Ban will be alright...I know it._

* * *

He felt heavy. He tried to sit up but something weighed him down. He felt his eyelids open but only saw darkness. He felt himself blink but only saw darkness. "I am dead..." He whispered.

"Not yet Ban," He heard Kazuki's voice say in a soft voice. Ban tried to sit up again, but a soft hand pushed him back down. "You don't want to wake him do you?" Ban blinked against and felt something pressed on his chest. Ban inhaled slowly and nearly smiled. The scent of thunderstorms and cologne tickled his nose. It was Ginji.

"How long have I been out?" Ban asked in a whisper.

"Two days, maybe three." Kazuki answered as he untied Ban's right arm. After the first night, Mirage had removed the IV and the oxygen mask. Once his arm was untied, Ban slowly removed it from under Ginji and put his hand to his eyes. There was a bandage there. "Shall I get Himiko-san?" He asked.

"Yea..." Ban murmured as his hand went to Ginji's shoulder. "I'll wake him." Kazuki smiled and walked out. Ban shook Ginji a bit. The electric eel groaned and turned his head toward Ban's. "Ginji...wake up." Ginji slowly opened his eyes as Ban shook him again. "Dammit Ginji..." He sat up and looked at Ban.

"Ban?"

"Yes?" Ban answered as he sat up. Ginji hugged him suddenly. "Ow, Ginji get off me!" Ginji smiled sheepishly.

"Yea Ginji, he's hurt take it easy." Himiko said as Kazuki led him it.

"I'm fine," Ban protested turning toward Himiko's voice.

"I beg to differ," Kazuki said as he walked to Ban. He held up three fingers in front of Ban's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Ban took a deep breath, then exhaled and took a breath again.

"Three," He replied shortly. Kazuki blinked. Ginji laughed and clapped.

"Right Ban! How did you know?" He asked as he looked at his partner. Ban stayed silently before sighing.

"Hey Ban!" Himiko called wanting change the subject. "Mirage left to get some more supplies since you cleaned her out. So she said that Kazuki can cut the bandages from your eyes." Ban tilted his head slightly to her voice.

"So the itomaki is going to cut the bandages? Great..." He said with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that Ban, we were all worried about you." Ginji said with a frown. Ban huffed.

"Fine," He said curtly. Kazuki grabbed knife from the table and walked to Ban. He carefully slipped the knife under the bandages by his temple. He then pulled the knife outward cutting the bandages. They fell around Ban's shoulders and to his lap. Ginji looked at Ban's eyes and saw that his eyes weren't their normal blue.

"Ban...your eyes changed color." He told. Ban didn't look surprised.

"Why doesn't that surprise you Ban?" Himiko asked. Kazuki looked on thoughtfully but not speaking.

"Because this has happened before," Ban said as he rubbed his closed eyes. He opened them again and Ginji noticed they were back to normal.

"Hey...they are back to normal now." Ginji said. "But why would they change in the first place?"

"They are light sensitive after I use the Jagan more than three times." Ban informed as he turned his head to his arm. "They should be fine now..."

"This happened before?" Himiko asked.

"Yea, my grandmother taught me how to cope with it..." He replied as he took the sling off his arm.

"Hey Ban!" Ginji said grabbing Ban's arms trying to stop him. "You need that to heal." Ban turned his head toward Ginji.

"I'm fine Ginji," He replied as he put the sling in his lap. "Would someone get me some clothes and my shades?"

"I'll get clothes," Himiko said as she headed out.

"Really Ban, do you think you should be moving?" Kazuki asked. Ban sighed.

"For the tenth time, I'm fine!" Ginji frowned and grabbed Ban's hand.

"We are just worried." Kazuki watched as Ban's shoulders slumped slightly.

"What have I told you about worrying about me?" Ban asked as he crossed his arms. Ginji blinked then smiled.

"Um...don't?"

"Exactly!" Ban smirked and grabbed Ginji around his neck gently, bring the younger boy closer to him.

"Ack! Ban! Let go!" Ginji protested. Ban laughed and gave Ginji a noogie. "HEY!"

"If I can still move around, I will be fine." Ban said. He loosened his grip to allow Ginji to slip out. "Plus, I need to go visit my grandmother in Kyoto."

"Your grandmother?" Ginji blinked. "Why?"

"Thiras was disowned by her. He hates me from getting more training from her than he could." Ban frowned a bit, before returning to his normal blank face. "I may have gotten my grandmother's attention..." He trailed off. Ginji frowned and put a hand on Ban's shoulder. Kazuki watched as Ban brushed off Ginji's hand.

"Ginji, don't you have Ban's sunglasses?" Kazuki asked. Ginji smiled and nodded, pulled out the glasses.

"I had to get the spares, because the other ones cracked." Ginji explained.

"Thanks Ginji," Ban said as he held out his hand. Ginji frowned and unfolded the glasses while moving closer to Ban. "Ginji...what are you-"

"I'm putting them," His partner replied as he gently slipped the sunglasses on. "There!" He said happily. Ban nodded silently and turned his head toward the door. "What is it Ban?"

"Himiko is back and she brought a friend." The Jagan master replied before snorting. "It's just the monkey trainer."

"I resent that Midou," Shido said as he threw the bag of clothes through the air.

"Shido!" Ginji cried, but Ban caught the bag and put it on his lap. He put his hand in it and shifted through it.

"How did he do that?" Shido asked. Ban smirked as Ginji giggled.

"Ban can you manage to get dressed by yourself?" Himiko asked.

"I'll be fine Himiko, now can you all leave so I can get dressed?" He glared at them. Ginji and Kazuki laughed at Ban as they all left the room. Himiko was kind enough to lock the door on the way out. Ban slowly got up and pulled out his pants and underwear. After getting his underwear on, his hands searched for the button of the pants. Once it was found, Ban was able to put his pants on the right way. He paused and turned his head toward the window. Slowly walking toward the window he opened it and leaned on the sill.

"Thiras...what are you planning?" Ban asked himself as the wind blew into the room. _The statues are important...but why Ginji?_ Ban thought. He heard a click and a door start to open. He stood up straight and turned toward the sound. Ban took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that tickled his nose. He smiled slightly, it was just Ginji. He must have used his electricity to unlock the door.

Ginji stood there and stared at Ban's back. He watched as Ban stood up and turned toward the door. He wondered what was taking Ban so long so he came in to see. Ginji didn't expect to see Ban with his pants unbutton and bare chested. Ban's stomach was covered in bloody bandages as was his arm. Ginji was glad Himiko had given him the new bandages to use one Ban. He saw Ban smile after taking a breath.

"Himiko wants me to change your bandages." The blonde one said. Ban stumbled toward the bed. "Wha! Be careful Ban-chan!" Ginji went to Ban and helped him to the bed.

"I could have made it!" Ban huffed. Ginji smiled and started to remove the old bandages. Ban closed his eyes and just inhaled Ginji scent. Ginji knowing that Ban wouldn't fuss that much with him wrapping him up.

"Hey Ban," He asked. The older boy tilted his head slightly signaling that he was hearing. "Why does your brother want me?" Ban opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at Ginji. The younger boy gulped as he stared into Ban's blind eyes. "I mean...isn't that what...I didn't mean..."

"Ginji," Ban said softly. Ginji closed his mouth and stared at Ban. "Thiras is unpredictable, not even my grandmother knows at he is thinking. So I wouldn't know what he would want with you."

"Oh," Ginji said turned toward the bare back that was in front of him. "Thank you for answering me Ban-chan." He grabbed the new bandage and began to wrap the wound gently.

"Your my partner, I have to tell you stuff." Ban grinned. Ginji laughed and continued with his work. Ban smiled and turned his head toward the window. "Ginji?"

"Hm...?" Ginji replied as he knotted the bandage. Ban grunted as the knot was over top his side. "Sorry..."

"It's alright," Ban said as he put a hand to it. "Hey Ginji, would you like to come with me and visit my grandmother?" The electric eel blinked before turning into his Tare form.

"I get to meet your grandmother! Yay!" He said jumping around. He stopped and looked up at Ban. "Can Shido and Kazu come to?" Ban scowled but sighed.

"As long as you can keep the monket trainer under control."

"YAY!" Ginji jumped on Ban's head. Everyone suddenly came and looked around.

"What's all the commotion?" Kazuki asked.

"Ban-chan's taking us to see his grandmother!" Ginji said happily. Himiko looked at Ban, who just nodded.

"So I guess we are taking the train?" Himiko asked. Shido raised an eyebrow.

"Why, where does his grandmother live?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Kyoto..." Ban replied.

* * *

TBC

Yea, chapter 4...sorry about misspelling but I'm using word pad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 5_

Ginji nervously switched his balance from one foot to the other. Ban was standing beside him, shaking his head at him. Shido and Kazuki were behind them chuckling at Ginji's antics. Himiko was on the other side of Ban looking worried. Ginji looked at Himiko. They were on a train heading to Kyoto to see Ban's grandmother. The car they were in was empty and it was making everyone jumpy.

"Himiko what's wrong?" He asked.

"This is too much out in the open." Himiko replied as she glanced around. "Ban, why would you choose to take the train?"

"It will get us close to the compound that's why." The taller man replied.

"Hey Snake Bastard, Himiko's right. We are sitting ducks out in the open." Shido grunted as he crossed his arms. Ban raised an eyebrow and turned his head back toward Shido.

"Monkey trainer, you afraid of one man with a gun?" Ban asked. It was Kazuki's turn to question Ban.

"Ban...your brother is dangerous. You know this, why are you walking around in public like it is nothing?" The itomaki asked. Ban sat down in one of the seat and crossed his legs.

"Because I know Thiras," Ban simply said. Ginji plopped down beside Ban. "If you make it a problem, you'll walk around always looking over your shoulder. He gets off on his targets being like that."

"Awfully confident aren't you Ban?" Ginji said.

"That's Ban for you..." Himiko said as she leaned again the pole in the car. Kazuki looked at Himiko then to Ban.

"Himiko, Ban...why don't you tell us what Thiras wants the statues for?" He said. Shido nodded and walked up toward them.

"Just what they were meant to," Himiko said with a sad tint in her eyes. Ban turned his head toward the window and closed his eyes. Ginji watched Ban. They were almost to Kyoto and to the Midou compound. "Ban's grandmother will explain to you guys."

"Fine, then tell us what this place is like that we are going to." Shido said with a scowl. Himiko sighed and shook her head.

"The main house is surrounded by a stone wall." Ban said. "The black titanium alloy gates can only be opened by retina scan and a blood scan, or you can use the intercom to the inside of the compound to ask the guard to open the gates. There are endless guards once inside, but they are for inside the gates but outside the main house."

"Very careless of them to have guards on the outside and not in." Kazuki said. Ban shook his head.

"The people on the inside are more dangerous then inside. The Midou Clan..." Ginji watched as Ban clenched his fist. "You either have to be very crazy or very smart to go up against them. Be glad that I'm willing to go back."

"Why, what does that make us?" Shido asked.

"Safe..." Ban replied. Kazuki didn't like Ban's tone when he said that.

"What do you mean?" Ginji asked.

"They fear Ban..." Himiko said. "They fear and hate him. He is the only man of their clan to leave them."

"You mean he ran away?" Shido asked.

"I did NOT run away." Ban said glaring in the direction of Shido. "I left for personal reasons."

"Mind telling us what they are?" Shido asked.

"No," Ban said curtly.

"Ban, just tell them what they need to expect." Himiko said as she sat down in a seat.

"Is your family really that dangerous Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban tilted his head down and sighed.

"Going against my family is like wanting a death wish..." Ban pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "Once in there, they will watch your every move." He put the cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it. "Sang Chun, he is my cousin. He has the ability to manipulate people. Not only with his mind, but with his eyes."

"As far as the family knows, Ban is the only one to break Sang's manipulation." Himiko said.

"Perhaps it is because of his Jagan?" Kazuki asked.

"Jagan or not, Sang insists he can beat me. You know, Shido reminds me of him." Ban said. Ginji laughed as did Himiko as Shido scowled.

"Watch it Midou..."

"Ban would you please continue?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah, Ban-chan I want to know more about your family." Ginji said as he slid closer to Ban. The blue eyed man sighed and nodded. His fists flexed as he spoke again.

"My other cousins Kyoshi and Hitoshi are twins. They can both communicate telepathically and read into your mind. Kyoshi has telekinesis while his brother, Hitoshi has empathy. You don't want them to be pissed at you. That's why Himiko is along." Ban smiled at Himiko. She blushed and glared at Ban.

"That's not funny."

"What do you mean Ban-chan?" Ginji tilted his head to the side.

"They have a crush on Himiko. She can preoccupy them." Ban chuckled. "Anyway, there's Celeste...she power is with sound. She is calm and a good listener. Never said whether she cared for me or not." He shrugged and lit the cigarette. "Hestia is my Aunt, a sorceress. Doesn't approve of my birth, thought I should have died when I was an infant."

"That's sad Ban-chan..." Ginji said. Kazuki watched as Ban shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette. Shido saw Ban smile slightly as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

"Kerasi is an element user. She can manipulate basically anything she wishes. Very bright young girl, very happy..."

"She should be sixteen in a week right Ban?" Himiko asked.

"Yea, her mother is Mirai the crystal mistress of the family. She can use them for just about anything." He replied with a smile. "It will be good to see those two again."

"They were nice to you weren't they Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban nodded.

"Yea...other than my Grandmother they were the only ones that were nice to me." Kazuki smiled at Ban.

"I suppose it will be nice to see them again?" Shido looked at Ban who looked up slightly.

"Yea...it will be nice...it has been years since I've seen Kerasi..." He whispered wistfully. Shido narrowed his eyes slightly. If Ban was happy to see Kerasi, why was he so sad?

**_OooooOOoooOOooOOoOoo_**

Ban and Himiko led Kazuki, Shido, and Ginji down the street toward the Midou Compound. Ban stayed near the front while Himiko hanged in the back. Shido noticed that Himiko was becoming very fidgety as they got closer to the gate. Ginji stayed up with Ban making sure, according to Ban's directions, that they were going to the right place.

"Ban-chan, you are shaking." Ginji said obliviously as Ban shakily put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it…" Ban replied as he lit the cigarette. Kazuki was walking beside them.

"Perhaps, we should turn back. Both Himiko and yourself seem rather nervous." He suggested gently.

"It's nothing!" Ban snapped glaring at the thread master.

"Calm down Ban-chan…" Ginji said putting a hand on Ban's arm. The jagan master grunted and continued to walk. Himiko moved up to Shido and Kazuki.

"Don't mind him…it is just his family thinks of him as a cursed child. Nothing more," Himiko informed as she watched Ban talk with Ginji.

"For his jagan?" Kazuki questioned.

"He never told me…" She replied looking at the two men. "But whatever happens at the house, stay away from Ban."

"Why warn us about that?" Shido asked.

"Because last time, I almost died from getting in between the fights once…" Himiko said as she watched Ban stop before some gate telling Ginji this was the place.

"What do you mean you almost died?" The Beast master asked.

"Ban nearly impaled me. He stopped before he hit vital organs. From what Mirai told me. Ban had begged them to heal me…at any price." Himiko ran a hand through her hair. "His price was a big one…"

"How so?" Kazuki asked. Himiko didn't say anything as they got to the gate. Ban pressed the intercom and took a deep breath.

"Midou, Ban." He said calmly. A voice crackled through the other side.

"Code?" The Man asked.

"Devil's Accursed Child," Ginji looked at Ban strangely as he said that. There was whispering then the gate swung open.

"Passengers?" It asked before they continued.

"Fudou, Himiko with three guys." The only girl of the group said as Ban walked into the yard.

"Proceed!" The intercom said as Ginji ran after Ban. Kazuki and Shido looked at each other before following Himiko as she walked inside the gate.

Ginji awed at the cherry and plum blossom tree that were grown along the path. It was a whole grove of them. Ban led them through the beauty without a problem. He wasn't even stopping to look at it. Not that he could...Ginji wondered as they soon came to soft grass with a classical Japanese house. The rice paper walls and all. Ban put his hand out to Ginji. The blonde blinked before grabbing Ban's hand.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji questioned as Ban pulled him close to his body.

"Ginji, whatever happens don't move…"

"But Ban-chan what are you-" Ginji felt the hairs on his neck rise as a rush of wind suddenly blazed by him. Ban's body removed itself from him and disappeared. Kazuki and Shido both made noise and were about to move when Himiko stopped them.

"Stay absolutely still..." She told them three men. They heard rips of clothing and grunting.

"I can vaguely see where they are..." Kazuki said.

"How are they managing to stay at such a speed?" Shido asked as he turned his head slightly.

"They are of the Midou clan." Himiko explained. "They are trained this way."

A man crashed to the ground on his back. He skid back all the way to Ginji's feet. His blazing green eyes opened and glared as Ban appeared a few feet away from him.

"You can't beat me Sang." Ban said as he slowly started to walk toward the fallen man.

"That's what you think Ban!" Sang growled as he looked up at Ginji. The blonde made a mistake and looked back into Sang's glowing eyes.

"Ban! Ginji's under!" Himiko yelled. Ban stopped. Kazuki and Shido watched as Ban's aura completely changed. It went from calm to tense with rage, but it wasn't out of control yet. His stance became threatening and offensive. Sang laughed as he got up and went to Ginji.

"Never bring the weak minded here Ban. You know this..." He said as he grabbed Ginji's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Ah...there. You have a wound on your side don't you Ban?"

_Ban! _Ginji's eyes widened slightly. _I can't move or talk! _Ginji's body started to move without his control. _No...he's going to make me attack Ban!_

"You're mistake Ban...was bringing people from the outside here." Sang said with a victorious smile.

"Ginji!" Shido shouted as the blonde's body rushed toward Ban.

"Fight it!" Kazuki yelled. Ban's blind eyes stared right into Ginji's brown ones. Sang laughed as he raised his hand.

"Finish him..." Sang said as he brought his hand back, which made Ginji's fist pull back. _No! _The young blonde thought. Sang then made Ginji attempt to punch Ban. The blind man flipped over Ginji with his hand on the blonde's shoulder. He turned when diretly above Ginji and landed square behind him. Both of Ban's arms reached out and pulled Ginji's prone controlled body back to his chest. Ban held his arms down as he leaned down to whisper in Ginji's ear.

"Ginji...I know you can hear my voice. Focus on it." Ban said as his right hand went to Ginji's forehead. Ban began to whisper a chant in Ginji's ear. _Is that German?_ Ginji faintly thought as he paid more attention to Ban's voice than the words.

"What's the Snake Bastard doing?" Shido asked.

"Removing Sang's influence and giving Ginji back his body." Himiko explained. She looked at Sang to see him throwing a dagger at Ban's turned back. "BAN!"

Ban heard the seperating air that was caused by the dagger but continued to chant into Ginji's ear. "Ban..." Ginji whispered as they heard a cracking directly behind them. Ban smiled down at Ginji and stopped chanting.

"Got your body back Ginji?" Ban asked. Ginji nodded. They both turned to see a wall of crystal protecting them from the dagger. "Mirai..." Ginji watched as the crystal wall disappeared into a bunch of sparkles. Kazuki and Shido walked to them as Himiko stood where she was. They all were chuckling at the black haired woman scolding Sang.

"How dare you try to attack from behind! You were taught better!" She yelled.

"Well you are the one who side with the devil child all the time." Sang glared at the woman. "Don't deny it Mirai."

"I don't see why you all are so stuck thinking that!" She yelled. "Grrr...you all are so closed minded." She turned and walked to Kazuki and Shido. She looked at Ginji and bowed. "Sorry about Sang Chun, he loathes Ban."

"Really? You couldn't tell..." Shido said with a roll of his eyes.

"All the same, I am sorry to you Amano-san." Mirai said with a smile. "I am Mirai Midou."

"How do you know me?" Ginji asked pointing himself as Ban still kept his hold on him.

"Ban told Kerasi and I about you. We also know of Kazuki and Shido too." Mirai smiled. She turned to Himiko. "Have you told them what is to happen?"

"No," Both Ban and Himiko said at the same time.

"Oh dear...Hestia isn't happy that you came back. During the celebrations too." Mirai put a hand to her lips. Her brown eyes were reflecting worry.

"Ha!" Sang said. "Aunt Hestia will make sure you suffer Ban."

"Shut up Sang. It's not like Hestia can keep Ban out of the celebration ceremonies. He is the..." Ban gave her a glare and she coughed and held her throat. "Sorry, I just got over a cold. He is family." Mirai smiled.

"Is there any way to keep him from what he normally goes through?" Himiko asked. Mirai shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but until Grandmother comes from Germany, there is no way we can stop it."

"Excuse, but what exactly are you guys talking about?" Kazuki asked. Ban frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"My aunt likes to make sure I can't hurt anyone." He said. "She has my wrists shackled so I won't be able to use my snakebite."

"Shackled?" Ginji asked as he looked at Ban. The taller man nodded and looked at Mirai.

"I suspect there is more to this than Ban is telling us." Shido said crossing his arms.

"Hestia also locks Ban in a room with no windows. He is basically imprisoned in the house until grandmother comes." Mirai said.

"You let them do this?" Kazuki asked.

"What am I suppose to do itomaki?" Ban turned his head toward Kazuki and raised an eyebrow. "If I resist it gives them more reason to hate me."

"We hate you already!" Sang said. Mirai glared.

"Will you shut up!" Sang huffed.

"You aren't even blood why should I listen to you?" He asked. Ban moved from everyone walking toward Sang with his hands in his pockets.

"Because she has my protection Sang...don't make her repeat herself." He said. Sang glared at his cousin.

"Don't try to threaten him Ban." A voice called from a distance. Everyone turned to see a woman with long black hair and dark purple eyes. She was dressed in a kimono that had slits up both sides and a chain as a belt around the waist. In her hands were shackles and chains. Ginji watched as Ban tensed up as the woman approached. "How dare you try to threaten him!"

"Aunt Hestia, it wasn't Ban's--" Mirai tried to explain.

"Would you like to join Ban in his punishment Mirai?" Hestia asked. Mirai shut up and shook her head. Ginji leaned into Kazuki as they watched.

"So this is Ban's Aunt Hestia?" Ginji asked.

"It is quite ironic..." Kazuki whispered.

"How so?" Shido asked silently.

"In greek mythology, Hestia is the goddess of hearth. She was said to be the gentlest of all the greek gods and goddesses." Kazuki informed. "But Ban's aunt seems to contradict that."

"I see..." Ginji said as he saw Ban hold out his wrists. Hestia slapped on the shackles with a loud smack. She put them on tightly as she could.

"Hm..." Shido looked around.

"What's wrong?" Ginji asked.

"The animals are screaming...injustice, let him go, leave the friend be..." Shido whispered. He looked as Ban as Hestia clamped a metal collar around his neck. Ban actually lifted his head to allow Hestia to do that to him. Shido glared what hold does this woman have to him to make Ban sumbit so easily?

"Guys, follow Mirai and I." Himiko said as Mirai walked after Hestia and Ban. The aunt yanked the chains forward causing Ban to stumble. Ginji started to get made about this. They were in the house heading down to, what looked like a underground dungeon. Shido and Kazuki started to get bad vibes and stood closer to Ginji to protect them. They noticed how both Himiko and Mirai were frowning with sadness as Ban let his aunt yank and pull him along. Guards suddenly appeared around them stopping from following Hestia.

"Hestia what's going on!" Himiko asked as she glared at the sorceress. "We have right to see where you are taking him!"

"No this time Lady Poison." Hestia said. Mirai glared at Hestia.

"These are your own rules Hestia." She said.

"Well I'm changing them." The purple eyed woman said as she tried to yank Ban again. He wouldn't budge. "You will do as I say now come!" She tried to yank him again only to get him to grunt but nothing else.

"They are coming...I want them to see the truth." Ban said. Ginji smiled and tried to move around the guards only to have one hit him in the stomach with the butt of the gun.

"Ginji!" Himiko and Kazuki gasped as they knelt by the blonde. Shido and Ban acted at the same time and two body were thrown into the wall. Shido held the guard that hit Ginji by his neck against the wall as Ban had Hestia pinned with his fore arm across her throat.

"Call them off Hestia!" Ban yelled. She laughed.

"No," She responded. Ban pressed harder. "Shoot them." Ban dropped Hestia and tried to run back toward the other only to be yanked back by Hestia. Only a few shots had gotten off, then Ban heard screams.

Shido and Kazuki were defending themselves as Himiko and Mirai were pushing them back toward the stairs. It was going fine and well until Shido and Kazuki felt a shift in Ginji's aura. They turned to see the radiant glow of Raitei as he stood. The new guards that surrounded him fell to the ground as everyone turned to stare. Raitei looked up and stared at Hestia with a glare.

"The...Lightning Emperor..." She breathed as she stared back into those cruel icy eyes.

**_OooooOOoooOOooOOoOoo_**

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, word pad...and no beta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 6_

"You brought the...Lightning Emperor...to my home!" Hestia looked at Ban and yanked him down to his knees. Ban grunted as Hestia did that. He was shocked though when she backhanded him. His sunglasses flew off his face as his shoulder and head hit the ground. The glasses skidded to Raitei's feet. Ban was on the ground staring at his aunt. "You dare bring people from the Limitless fortess into MY home?" She yelled.

Shido and Kazuki watched as Raitei knelt down and picked up the sunglasses. Mirai formed a crystal barrier around the guards as Himiko walked to Kazuki and Shido.

"Raitei?" She asked.

"It must be from watching Ban be abused like this." Kazuki answered.

"It is not your home..." Ban said pushing himself up. He showed no signs of weakness, yet he allowed Hestia to chain and abuse him. Kazuki wondered about that. "It was given to you only until I took my place!"

"You aren't fit to take place among us. You are a demon child, a cursed child!" She didn't even seem to notice his blind eyes. Well...no one would, because they looked normal. Her words though, they had hurt Ban...and angered him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "How dare you speak to me like this!" She, instead of smacking him, kicked him in the side. The side she happened to kick was where his wound was. Ban just grunted as blood came out of the side of his mouth. Raitei had enough. As Ban was on the ground, Hestia began to drag him toward the room.

Ban groan when he felt electricity circulate through him as Raitei grabbed the chain and yank it from Hestia. He looked up at Raitei. "Midou-san...are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, just dandy..." Ban replied as he curled up and cough. More blood came out of his mouth as he did so. Raitei looked down at Ban worriedly. He picked the jagan master up and stood. "Okay...maybe I'm not fine..."

"Shido...Kazuki," Raitei called. They looked at him. "I'm staying with Midou-san."

"The hell you are..." Hestia glared. Raitei's lightning crackled around him before lashing at to Hestia. It stopped when Ban abrupt stood and looped his chained wrists around Raitei's body.

"Don't harm her Raitei..." Ban whispered as he leaned heavily on Raitei's body. "She may be cruel...but she's still family..." He closed his blinded eyes as Raitei wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling back. Ban took this oppurtunity to memorize Raitei's scent. It was different from Ginji's. The thunderstorm scent was still there, but he smelled like it does when it rains. It was soothing.

"Kazu..." He called. Kazuki walked up to the Lightning Emperor with Shido. "Cut the chains..." He commanded. Kazuki glanced at Shido before cutting the chains with his threads.

"Here," Shido help Raitei with Ban. Each had one of Ban's arms around his shoulders and held the brunette up. "Are you alright Midou?" Ban groaned.

"I think she broke a rib..." He replied as he leaned on them.

Mirai looked at the three men that helped Ban. She looked at Himiko, who was about to rush over to help them. "Keep Hestia away from him..." She whispered to Himiko. The Lady Poison nodded and rushed over to the others. Ban tilted his head to slightly as he spoked to Raitei.

"Tell Mirai to get Celeste..." Raitei nodded and looked over Ban's shoulder at Mirai.

"Get Celeste..." He said coldly. Mirai nodded and dropped the barrier. She ran upstairs quickly. Sang smirked as he walked down the stairs slowly.

"Hestia take us to his room." Himiko said. "Please..." She begged.

"Fine...because you asked so nicely dear." Hestia said smiling at Himiko. Shido growled.

"What a two faced..."

"Not now monkey tamer..." Ban said as they began to follow.

On the way to the room they had to stop a few times, because Ban had a few coughing fits. Raitei was beginning to get more worried as more blood came out of Ban's mouth. Hestia stopped and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. Himiko opened the door and held it open as Raitei and Shido pulled him into the room. Kazuki walked in after them.

The room was like a small apartment. It had a rice paper fold in the corner to get changed behind. The bed was the farthest away from the door it could be which was to the left. It was flat against the backwall, it was a double sized bed. Right neck to it near the head of the bed, were two book cases side by side full of books. It was dark, the only lamp in the room was the one on the desk to the right. There was a door to a bathroom beside the desk to the right. To the left of the desk was a tall and wide dresser. Though it was big, it was very plain.

"Shido, help me put him on the bed." Raitei said. Shido nodded as they moved to the bed. They gentle laid Ban on the bed. Once they did, the chains grew from the shackles and went into the bed post.

"What the hell?" Shido said. Kazuki sat down beside Ban as he started to cough again. Raitei and Shido turned to Hestia. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"They are only there when he's on the bed. So don't worry." Sang smirked. Himiko went to Ban and touched his forehead. She whispered with Kazuki then went into the bathroom.

"I think I shall leave you all in here." Hestia said. "Himiko will you be coming out with us?" She asked as the young woman gave a med-kit to Kazuki. She looked at Hestia, but Ban answered for her.

"Go..." He murmured. "I got all this company, I'm sure Kerasi will be lonely."

"Are you sure Ban?" She asked. He smirked and nodded. "Fine..."

"Then come dear, we must get you into proper attire. I'll send Celeste and the twins down later to give them theirs." Hestia said as she and Sang left. Himiko looked back at the men.

"Take care of him guys." She said before leaving. The door closed but on the inside of the room, once it closed it vanished.

"I hate that bitch..." Shido said thinking of Hestia. Kazuki was wiping the blood from Ban.

"How's he doing Kazu?" Raitei asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"You talk as though he's unconscious." Kazuki smiled as he turned to Raitei.

"Yea, can you please not do that. I'm not that pathetic." Ban said as he looked at Raitei. He began to sit up but Kazuki pushed him down.

"You are not that well either." He said. Ban sighed and looked at them all.

"I assume you want an explanation?"

"Well that would certainly help snake bastard." Shido said leaning against the book case. Raitei also looked interested.

"My family is a clan of sorcerers, witches, and mystics. As generations wore on, the witches were excluded and banned. Anyone with the power of witches were to be killed in the family. As you know the Jagan is the power of the witches in Europe." Ban said.

"Yes, we do. How were you excluded from being killed?" Kazuki asked.

"The woman who bore me, had Thiras first. He also had abilities of a witch, but unlike me they never manifested." Ban explained. "If I was to be killed, so was Thiras. It would only be fair."

"How did you know if you had the powers?" Raitei asked.

"On my fifth birthday, I was brought to this house with Thiras." He said. His eyes looked like they were in a slight daze. "There was a long table. We sat at the end. Someone place a box in front of us. When it was opened, the Jagan eye suddenly was used up on it's own accord...I don't even remember what was in the box." Ban put a hand to his head. "But, when I came back to reality...the box was destroyed. I heard the whispers around the room. Power of the witches...both of us..."

"What happened?" Kazuki asked.

"My mother protested it and took us away. A year later they did it again. Thiras's power didn't appear...but mine did."

"So your mother was going to allow them to kill you?" Raitei asked softly.

"Yes, but my grandmother came. Stopped them...said it was unfair if one should die why not the other. Claimed his power might manifest anytime." Ban chuckled. "So my mother was forced to keep me. My father kept her from me for as long as he could...until I accidently used the Jagan on her." The memories of her calling him a cursed child...a demon's child came back to him. "I ran away...I ran until my grandmother found me. She took me in, taught me what I know now, and I left."

"So you didn't get killed, and they didn't come after you?" Shido asked.

"Oh they came after me, but I came back to this place for the celebrations every so often. They've tried to kill me, but my grandmother trained me too well." Ban replied.

"Good, or else you wouldn't have meet us..." Raitei smiled. Ban smiled back and nodded before into another coughing fit.

"Oh dear..." Kazuki said as Ban turn toward the wall and curled up into a ball. Raitei climbed onto the bed and went to Ban. He held the taller man as he coughed. "I think the rib might of punctured an organ. If it did, Ban needs to get to a hospital."

"Ban...is there a way out of here?" Raitei looked down at the man in his lap. Ban shook his head, not trusting himself to talk. If he did he might cough again.

"Where is that woman Ban asked for?" Shido asked. "Celesti or whatever..."

"I am right here..." The door appeared and open. A white hair woman with amethyst eyes walked into the room in a white pearly kimono. It was a traditional kimono. Her faced was calm and blank, she showed nothing. She looked about Ban's age as she approached them. Kazuki stood from the bed and bowed before moving out of the way. She sat where Kazuki was and turned Ban onto his back. His head was still in Raitei's lap as she put her hand to his chest. "You were injured before you got here weren't you?"

"No shit...I'm surprised Mr. Manipulation didn't see that before the fight." Ban whispered. He winced as she pressed against his rib. Raitei hand was around her wrist pulling her hand off of Ban's chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Ban reached up and grabbed Raitei's wrist. "It's alright...Celeste will be able to heal me." The Lightning Emperor let go of Celeste's hand and grabbed Ban's. Ban smiled as Raitei fingered the shackle.

"Ban, this will hurt more than anything..." Celeste said after a few minutes. She looked at Kazuki. "Can you hold his legs down?"

"Sure..." Kazuki said going to the end of the bed.

"Lightning Emperor, I assume you'll hold his arms down?" Raitei nodded. Celeste also nodded. Shido walked closer and knelt by the bed. "On the count of three Ban..." Her hand pressed slightly on his rib as it glowed. "One!" She pressed harder as the glow intensified. Ban shouted in pain. His head thrashed back and forth as he tried to get away. Shido held his arm out as Ban's mouth closed around on. Ban bit Shido arm hard drawing blood. His eyes dilacted in pain as he turned his head slightly. Kazuki and Raitei held him down. Celeste kept her hand on his chest. Ban arms yank hard enough that they almost pulled the chains off. Raitei leaned down and started to whisper into Ban's ear as his fingers tingled with electricity. He rubbed his fingers over Ban's hand.

"Are you almost done?" Kazuki asked.

"Almost..." She replied. _He's blind..._She thought. She didn't notice Aesclepius rise up from Ban's arm. Ban went limp in Raitei's lap. Raitei looked down and was glad to see him breathing still. The snake pushed back Celeste, Kazuki, and Shido from his master's body. They looked up to see it coil around both Ban's and Raitei's body.

"Aesclepius..." Kazuki whispered.

"What's it doing out? Midou didn't call it." Shido asked.

"His master was in severe pain. He rises without thought..." Celeste said. "My job here is done..."

Raitei watched from the bed as Celeste left after saying that clothing and extra bedding will be coming down. Kazuki decided to take up his time by going through the books that Ban had. He was actually intrigued by the assortment that was down here. Shido was sitting on the chair at the desk looking at Raitei.

"Is he alright?" Shido asked.

"I think so..."

"Interesting..." Kazuki said as he flipped a page in an old book. It was handwritten and had sketches all throughout it. "It looks as though someone was taking notes. There are drawing also, but in the back its blank so it has to be a recent book. A few years perhaps. It must be Ban's."

"What does the last entry say?" Raitei asked. Kazuki flipped through it finding the last entry. Even Shido was anxious to hear what was in the book.

"Those born under Aescelpian Star have certain attributes. Ones related... Serpent Holder, seeker of peace and harmony, poetical, inventive nature, seeks higher education, overseer, fame - either grand or completely misunderstood. The last part is underlined." Kazuki said as he continued. "Intuitive, large family but apt to be separated from them when young, number twelve holds great significance, foresight to benefit from hard times, secret enemies in family or close associations." Kazuki chuckled. "It has Akabane's name as well as his Aunt's there."

"Well, they are enemies..." Shido said. "In a sense..."

"Continue Kazu..." Raitei said.

"Notable father, high position in life, and wise. Aleera says I'm going to also have the ability to interprete my dreams. Doubtful...but let this be a reminder of what I'll never forget. Degei be damned if I take my position. The life out of this Clan, is more than I can ask for. It's signed with the Kanji for Nightmare."

"Ginji..." Ban murmured as he tilted his head up slightly. Raitei smiled as the power left him leaving Ginji. Shido yawned and looked around.

"So when are the extra bedding coming?" He asked.

"Now..." Celeste said as she came through the door with two boys, who were twins and a few maids. Celeste and the twins froze though and looked at Ban. "Hitoshi...what's going on?"

"What do you mean Celeste?" Kazuki asked from his place by the bookcase as the maids left clothes and bedding.

"Jagan man's aura and power is stronger than before." One twin said. He had brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Heh, Hitoshi you know it is just one of his illusion. He's asleep, I bet it is because he's so weak." The other twin Kyoshi said. He had blonde hair and dark amber eyes. Ginji looked at the two kids as the maid laid out the bedding and put the pile of clothing on the dresser. The maids quickly left. Shido and Kazuki looked at Celeste and the twins.

"Hey...Ban's not weak." Ginji said to the two boys.

"Sure, Sure..." Hitoshi waved. "That's why he bends to Hestia's rules. That's why he forgives the abuse he is given. It is simply logic."

"And let's not forget how he begged Hestia to keep Himiko-chan alive. On his knees allowing the sorceress to beat him. It is a wonder why he isn't dead yet." Kyoshi said. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Ginji noticed that they all seemed to do that, the males at least.

"Alright you two...stop teasing them." Celeste said looking down at them. They just smiled and looked at the other three men.

"Alright..." They said. "But one question, is he really the Lightning Emperor?" They asked together. It kind of sent shivers down the backs of the former residents of the Limitless Fortress.

"Why don't you let him answer that?" Celeste asked looking at Ginji.

"We'll are you blondie...?" Hitoshi asked. Ginji nodded slowly and jumped slightly yelled. "AHA! Kerasi is so gonna flip when she finds out!" Ginji blinked.

"Celeste-san, if I may..." Kazuki said. "Why must we wear those outfits?"

"The celebrations are sometimes days, weeks, even maybe months long. It is a sign of respect to our clan heir and house master. Only they are the direct link to our patron god." Celeste said evenly. Shido narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean by a direct link?" He asked.

"You'll find out..." Celeste turned to the twins. "Make sure Ban is alright, then return to the surface to help with preparations." She commanded as she left the room abruptly.

"That's if Aesclepius allows us..." Hitoshi said.

"Brats...get out..." Ban said as he turned on his side toward the wall. Ginji blinked and put a hand in Ban's hair. He was glad Ban was alright, but was a little disturbed by all the secrets of his family and he is hiding.

"Well Jagan man, we are suppose to make sure your all well and hea---" A pillow smacked into Kyoshi face. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Get out you two tele-brats before I make you!" Ban was turned half sitting up glaring toward the direction of the door. Hitoshi glared back at Ban. He saw the stupid blonde man holding Ban back as the other two were just watching.

"Scram kids..." Shido said as he stood up. Kazuki walked up beside him as Ginji tried to get Ban back on the bed. The twins watched the blonde man ignoring the two taller people in front of them.

"Ban-chan, you got to lay back down!" He whispered urgently. Ban waved him off and swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand, but Ginji held him down by wrapping his arms around Ban's chest. "Onegai! Ignore them. let your wounds rest."

"Ginji, I'm fine." Ban said. "We have to get dressed anyway..."

"That's right Lightning head!" Hitoshi said glaring at the two in front of them. "Dinner is soon and everyone is suppose to attend."

"Get the hell out then." Shido said with his arms crossed.

"Why the hell should we?" Hitoshi asked. Ban stood up, making Ginji release his hold on him, and walked over to the two brothers. The twins backed away from Ban frightened.

"She's not the mistress of this house." Ban said, his voice then dropped low enough that not even Shido or Kazuki could hear him. It then rose again. "So get out..."

"Y-yes sir!" Kyoshi stuttered before opening the door. Both twins rushed out before any one could say anything.

"What did you tell them Ban?" Kazuki asked.

"Nothing that concerns you itomaki...I suggest you guys start to get dressed. I'll help you, but if you don't start now we'll be late." The blind man replied not turning to them. Ginji stared at Ban. He didn't like all these secrets...nor did he like the idea of going to dinner with Hestia. Ban was right though...if they didn't get dressed soon they were going to be late. And Ginji didn't want to anger Hestia already than she is. He didn't want to see Ban hurt for their mistakes.

_**OoOoOo Few minutes later...**_

"This is embarassing..." Shido said as Ban stood in front of him helping him into the clothing and the accesories with it. "Why do we have to wear all this stuff?" He asked. Ban jerked the green sash, making Shido grunt, before starting on the gauntlets that came with it.

"Because you are in a home that thrives on tradition." Ban said as he snapped on the green wrist gauntlets with a smirk.

"That hurt..."

"Good..." Ban put the black silk choker on Shido then stepped away. "You're done monkey tamer..." Shido was dressed in a black kimono with green lion on the back of his long sleeved shirt and the bottom front of his pants. He wore a cuff on his right ear and his normal bandana.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji whined. "Kazu and I can't figure mine out..." He pouted slightly. Ban walked to them.

"This one is more complicated that ours..." Kazuki said. He was in a pale red kimono with a golden bird on. In the bird's beak, a ribbon split and wound up the kimono. He had golden head band with bells on it on and golden bracelets.

"I see..." Ban said after he let his hands run over the material. "I assume this one came with feathers and the like?"

"Yea..." Ginji said.

"Hold still Ginji, I know which outfit this is...I suppose Mirai sent this one down." Ban said as he fixes the fabric. When Ban finished it, it looked normal. It was a pair of dark blue silk pants, a tunic, and a sash. From the white sash, a black fabric fell from Ginji waist to his ankles, in back and front. He also wore a black sleeveless tunic, but over Ginji's arms, Ban took the fabric that was hanging from the back of the tunic and wove it around Ginji's arms. Under the fabric though was a silver snake arm band on each arm and snake bracelets on wrist. Ban grabbed the blue and silver bandana and tied it onto Ginji's head. He then attached the feather clips into his hair.

Ginji watched as Ban's skillful hands helped him into his outfit. Ban's clipped the earrings that had feathers dangling from them onto his ears. Ban stepped back and turned his head to Kazuki. "Does it look okay?"

"Compared to ours it look extravagant..." Kazuki said with a smile.

"How do you like it Ginji?" Ban said. Ginji moved to see in the bathroom's mirror.

"WHOA! Is that me?" Ginji blinked then looked at them. "How come I get the pretty outfit?"

"Because Mirai is going against Hestia. She knows that Hestia doesn't like you, but gave you an outfit for only the honored guests." Ban said as he went behind the rice paper fold to get dressed.

"Hey Snake for brains, is there surprises we should know about?" Shido asked as he looked at the other two.

"No, just simple dinner for you guys..." Ban said as he put ankle gauntlets on both legs. He also had silver wrist gauntlets. His outfit was a dark blue one side sleeveless top with white horizatonal lines going down the front giving the illusion that it opens like a vest. On the other side on his left arm, there was a light blue fabric sleeve, it looks like it was torn and ragged at the ends with hung down to his knees. He wore royal blue pants that stopped over the silver ankle gauntlets. From his white sash, a royal blue and white piece, like Ginji's hung down to his ankles. Ban had put on a silver earring cuff on top each of his ears. He also somehow put kohl on his eyes to make them more intense as he was taught by Mirai. He slipped his normal purple sunglasses and walked out from behind the fold.

"Oh wow Ban-chan! You look great..." Ginji said bouncing over to him and hugging him lightly.

"I must say Snake for Brains, you clean up nicely." Shido smirked.

"Watch it Shido..." Ban growled.

"Stop teasing him," Kazuki said. "It is almost time for dinner and we have yet to have an escort."

"Sorry I'm late!" Mirai said as the door appear and allowed her in. "I had to help my daughter with her outfit." She was in a yellow chinese dress with purple floral patterns.

"It's okay Mirai-san!" Ginji smiled. Mirai smiled back and looked at them all.

"Glad you guys got your outfits on. But something is missing..." The woman tapped her chin then smiled and produced a kohl pencil. "Since Ban and I have it on, why not all of you?" She giggled and immediately pounced Shido to put it on.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop moving or it will hurt..." Mirai grinned as she put it on. Ban grabbed Ginji and pulled him back to the fold and got his own pencil and did Ginji's eyes.

"Dammit..." They heard when Ban was done. Ginji ran to the mirror in the bathroom to see. Ban smirked a bit as Shido cursed again.

"She told you to sit still," Kazuki said.

"KAWAII!" Ginji smiled and bounced back. "Can we go to the food now?"

Mirai smiled.

"Sure."

**_OoOoOo_** ****

When Mirai got them out from basement, Ban was attack by a flying ball of orange. "Tou-san!" It squealed into his chest. Ginji, Kazuki, and Shido seemed to stumble at that and stare wide eyed at Ban. Ban pulled the thing back to reveal a brown haired girl. She had blue eyes like Ban and smiled up at him. She was in an orange chinese dress with a green draggon at the bottom. "When did you come back?" She asked smiling.

"Hello Kerasi..." Ban smiled back at the girl. "Yesterday, if I remember correctly."

"I missed you! You didn't answer my last letter." She said with a pout.

"I'm sorry," Ban replied. "But hey, I'm hear now."

Mirai smiled at the two. She turned to the other three when Kazuki cleared his throat. "Yes?" She asked. Allowing Kerasi time with Ban.

"Tou-san? Ban's her father?" Kazuki asked, being the only one calm about this.

"Oh..." She laughed. "No, he isn't!" Ginji and Shido blinked.

"What do you mean?" Shido asked.

"Ban helped me raise Kerasi since she was born. He is her godfather and uncle." Mirai said with a sad smile.

"Uncle...does that mean Thiras...?" Ginji said quietly.

"Yes, when he abandoned us after Kerasi was born, Ban assumed the role to help me. He's been Kerasi's father figure forever." Mirai explained.

"Seems he's not all that cold-hearted as he plays himself out to be." Kazuki said with wonder.

"Ban knows he's done wrong, but still...even in his worst conditions he comes to visit as much as he can. He helped me more that I can ever repay him. For that I am greatful..." Mirai replied. "Hestia knows this, this is something she can't take away from Ban...He won't let her."

"He is a soft person then..." Kazuki smiled.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Mirai laughed as she watched Kerasi steal Ban's sunglasses and wear them. "I owe him a lot...and yet, he doesn't care for it. He said once, that I didn't need to repay him...that he was the one who decided to do this and it was okay."

"That's my Ban-chan!" Ginji said. Kerasi finally looked up at Ginji and the others with Ban's glasses still on.

"Tou-san...who are they?" She asked as she tried to hide behind him. Ban smiled a put a hand on Kerasi's head.

"Remember the stories I always tell you?" Kerasi nodded. "Well, Kerasi...I would like you to meet Fuyuki Shido," Shido nodded. "Fuuchion Kazuki, and Amano Ginji..."

"Ginji-san?" Kerasi blinked. "And Shido-san and Kazuki-san." She looked at the three. "Oh wow..." She bowed promptly. "I'm Midou Kerasi, pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Kerasi!" Ginji kneeled down. "I'm Ginji!"

"Sugoi...people from the Limitless Fortess are here..." Kerasi said. Ginji blinked as she nervously looked at Ban, who nodded. "Are you guys really Tou-san's friends and have been on retrivals with him?" Shido snorted at the friends comment.

"Yes, we are. Ginji here is Ban's partner..." Kazuki said with a smile.

"Kawaii..." Kerasi smiled at them then turned to Ban who stood up. "Tou-san, will Aunt Hestia let you..."

"Don't worry Kerasi...Hestia can't keep me away." Ban winked at the fifteen year old girl who giggled. "Onto Dinner then?"

"Yay!" Kerasi and Ginji said.

**_OoOoOo_** ****

This is all for now...hehe...Dinner will be...fun...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 7_

The dinner table was a traditional low table where you sat on cushion and ate. Ginji looked at Ban with a small sad smile. At the head of the table was Hestia in all her glory, to her right Sang Chun, her left Ban. Beside Sang Chun there was Celeste, then the twins. Next to Ban, Kerasi was seated then her Mother, then Himiko. Kazuki was beside one of the twins and Shido beside Himiko. Ginji was at the other end of the table facing Hestia. He didn't want to be, but Mirai said it was to help Ban out so he did. He said Ban was placed on the Left as a sign of his fallen position. Of how he was the black sheep in the family. To help him Ban's friends were to be honored, his partner the most.

"So Ban, how is your 'business'?" Hestia asked as she sipped her wine.

"Rewarding..." Ban replied stiffily. Ginji frowned as the dinner was served. Ban was only served wine, which he hadn't touched. Shido leaned into Ginji and whispered into his ear.

"Himiko says don't worry about Ban, he'll eat later. He is not allowed to eat with the family."

"But what of his wine?" Ginji whispered back.

"Without his eyes, Ban can't be sure if it is poisoned or not. So he isn't taking a chance. I'm sure he would smell it though, but some poison are ordorless." Shido responded. Ginji just nodded and watched as everyone else ate but Ban.

"Hey Ban, when you mean rewarding do you mean more so than what the family could give you?" Sang Chun asked smugly before taking a bit into his steak.

"With the exception of four people, this family has given me nothing but a hard time and some minor wounds." Ban replied with a glare.

"Minor wounds?" Hestia smirked. "Don't forget I have to 'talk' to you in private after dinner Ban." Mirai flinched visible as Ban simply nodded. "Anyway..." Hestia looked at Ginji and the others. "How did you three come into contact with Ban? Surely he was out to kill you all?" Kerasi's wine glass broke in her hand.

"Kerasi!" The twins yelled. "You okay?"

"Fine..." Kerasi murmured. Mirai took a napkin and was wiping up the glass and wine.

"You are cut..." Kazuki said pointing at the blood dripping from Kerasi's hand.

"Don't worry about Kazuki...just tell Hestia what she wants to know." Ban said as he took Kerasi's hand in his own. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked the glass out of the cut.

"Yes, do tell me..." Hestia continued as Ban ran his hand over Kerasi's whispering slightly.

"Well, he and I met because of a retrieval...we were working together." Kazuki said vaguely.

"Ban working with someone? Ha!" Hitoshi laughed.

"You Beast Master?" Hestia asked with a smile.

"We fought...at the time we were on opposite sides." Shido said with a glare at Hestia. She bristled at his glare and smirked turning her eyes on Ginji. He was watching the cut on Kerasi's hand heal under Ban's hand.

"Thanks Tou-san..." Kerasi whispered. Ban smiled at her.

"No problem Kerasi," He replied. Kazuki also saw this and wondered about Ban's place in this family. Perhaps there is something he is not telling them.

Hestia was about to ask Ginji, but Celeste beat him to it.

"He helped you didn't he Lightning Emperor?" She asked. Ginji blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"All sound in this house, except what happens below I can hear. I am sound itself. I hear the stories Ban tells Kerasi." She replied. Hestia narrowed her eyes and glared at Ban. Ginji blushed.

"Er...yes...Ban-chan did save me. He saved me from myself."

"How noble..." Hestia sneered. Shido's hand twitched, Himiko put a hand on his and shook her head slightly. "But do you know the real Ban? The murderer he is?"

"Murderer..." Ginji murmured confused.

"Yes, he has killed for the pleasure of it..."

"Hestia-san! You know that's not true. You know Ban would never kill for pleasure." Himiko turned to the woman.

"He killed Yamato did he not? Do you deny this fact?" Hestia asked with superiority.

"I don't deny it but..." Himiko was cut off.

"So then why would he kill someone he said was his own? Hm...?" Hestia raised an eyebrow. Mirai reached over to Ban's thigh and gripped it as his hands flexed.

"That is a low blow Hestia..." Shido said.

"Really? And you three assume you know the real Ban Midou?" Hestia asked again. "Hey Ban...how does it feel to be blinded by your trump card hm...?

"Tou-san's blind...?" Kerasi said looking up at Ban. He was glaring at Hestia.

"Kerasi, perhaps you should leave..." Mirai said to her daughter.

"But Kaa-san..."

"Do as your mother says Kerasi..." Ban said sternly.

"Yes, and take the twins with you." Celeste added. Kerasi and the twins bowed their heads before nodding and standing. They immediately left leaving only the adults.

"With the children gone, what do you hope to accomplish Mirai?" Hestia turned to her in-law.

"I will not have you bad mouthing Ban in front of Kerasi. He has helped me raise her more than I can say for you." Mirai glared. "At the time Kerasi's was born, you wanted to be rid of us. But Ban and Aleera took us in and helped us. You have no right to call him a murderer and bad mouth him in front of someone who looks up to him."

"Would you defy me to protect Ban?" Hestia asked with a evil glare.

"Hestia...she doesn't need to protect someone who can protect themselves." Ban said dangerously.

"Ban...let's not forget what happens with the collar. Let's remind you..." Hestia pulled out a remote and turned the knob before pressing the button. Ginji's hand twitched with electricity. He blinked and looked at the collar.

"Electric Shocks..." Kazuki said.

"It's tighten down too!" Shido said standing. Ban let out a breath before his hand shot up to his throat. Mirai gasped as she put her hands on the collar too.

"Hestia! Hestia! Stop it! You are going to kill him!" She shrieked as Ban's face contorted in pain. Kazuki and Ginji stood up also.

"I want him to scream..." Hestia said maliciously.

"He won't do it and you know it!" Himiko said going to Ban trying to help Mirai. "Hestia stop it he can't breath!"

"That's the point." Sang said with a smile.

"You son of a ---" Ginji ran past Shido stopping his comment and sat behind Ban and put his hand on the collar.

"Ban-chan hold still." He said as he began to feed off the electricity on the collar so it wouldn't go into Ban. Kazuki had enough of this for one night and pulled his bell of his hair. His threads were sent and he tug it slightly.

"What the!" Sang cried as Kazuki tugged the thread around his neck. Hestia's head snapped to Sang.

"Threads..." She looked at Kazuki who had a stern and angry look on his face. "Let him go."

"Let Ban go first..." Kazuki said.

"Kazu...don't..." Ban struggled out.

"Idiot, save your breath. I know you can hold it for a while so do it!" Himiko said. Mirai and her were still trying to get the collar off as Ginji diverted the electricity.

"Hestia please!" Mirai was crying. "Let him go!" Hestia seemed to be weighing her options. Ban's hands slipped from his neck. "Ban...Ban..."

"Oh no..." Himiko shook Ban a bit. His eyes were partly open as he stared blankly at the ground.

Celeste snapped her fingers and shrill noise cause the remote to fly into her hand.

"Celeste! What are you doing?" Hestia asked.

"I will not watch as you kill him. Nor will you kill him before the ceremonies..." Celeste said as she returned the collar to normal. "I will keep a hold of this until Aleera gets here."

"Ban-chan..." Ginji whispered as he let go of the collar. Ban's body took a breath before he started coughing.

"You added electricity..." He said glaring at Hestia.

"You need to learn to be subdued. A safety measure...now get your friend to release Sang Chun." Hestia glared.

"She's right...Kazuki let Sang go..." Himiko said. Kazuki turned his head away as he cut the thread letting Sang loose.

"Hey...Ban you alright?" Shido asked.

"Been better..." Ban stood and went to Hestia bowing his head. "I will be moving them to my old room."

"Do as you wish...but meet me here in two hours." Hestia said as she and Sang stood and left the room. Ban sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's getting power hungry..." Celeste said as she stood. She looked at them with a neutral face.

"She's always been power hungry Celeste...there's nothing any of us can do..." Mirai said.

"There is one thing..." Celeste said walking to Ban.

"What would that be?" Shido asked crossing his arms. Kazuki put his hand to his chin as he watched Ban.

"I can't say yet, but when the time comes Hestia will be knocked down a few notches." Celeste said.

"Why are you helping us now Celeste? Why not all the years ago?" Himiko asked.

"I've always been one to talk Hestia down behind the scenes Himiko, but she's taking it too far." The white haired woman said. "Ban..." Ban tilted his head slightly toward her. "You may think I'm against you, but I'm not. I don't want to see this family turn into a dictatorship. I refuse to let that happen."

"This family appoints one person to control the rest. How can it not be?" Ban glared at her. "That is one reason I walked from it. That's why I escaped from it all." Ginji walked to Ban and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ban-chan..." Celeste smiled slightly.

"Didn't you listen to Aleera when you were here Ban? Her time of ruling is gone...Hestia won't listen to her unless threaten. The new blood must step up." She opened the door leading down a corridor. Ban snorted and turned his head away. "Himiko and I already prepared your old room and two spare rooms for your guests. Mirai will led you to Kerasi. I'm sure you will want time with her before you audience with Hestia." She began to walk away. Ban turned his head and whispered something that no one but her could hear. She stopped and turned to them.

"I am your cousin Ban. We were born under the same star...I will do anything you ask me to. You deserve that." She said before disappearing down the corridor.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban put his hand over Ginji's.

"I'm fine..."

"You keep saying that Ban, but are you really?" Kazuki asked. "Why aren't you telling us?"

"You guys don't need to know." Shido was fed up with this. He grabbed Ban by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall next to the open door.

"Shido!" Ginji said as he immediately attached himself to Shido's arm. "Don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to let him go Ginji, not until we get some information." Shido said. Ban looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want to know Shido?" He asked in a deeper voice.

"Ban, you don't have to tell them..." Mirai said.

"They want to know Mirai..." Ban smiled his devious smile. "Do you really want to know Shido?" Shido looked at that smile and wasn't so sure anymore. "I was shunned for being born into a family that didn't want me. I was turned away to the only person who could help, no who would take me in. I walked out on them because I didn't want to manipulate the lives of others just because of what I am." Ban gave a short humorless laugh. "Welcome to the home of the Midou Clan, Monkey Tamer. Welcome to my hell." With that Ban shove Shido away from him and walked down the corridor by himself.

"I'll go with him...I'm sorry guys..." Mirai said before running off after him.

"What the hell was that about?" Shido rubbed his neck.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji murmured.

"Guys...I'm sorry." Himiko said fooling around with her sleeve. "Coming here...to this place...to Hestia...it brings out the worst in him."

"We understand Himiko." Kazuki smiled. "But I would like to know about Aleera..."

"Oh...that's Ban's grandmother...supposedly from what Mirai has told me. Aleera is coming soon, but sending her bodyguard ahead of her to make sure Ban is alive for the ceremonies."

"So do you know what Hestia wants Ban for in..." Kazuki looked at the clock. "An Hour?"

"There can be many things...I just hope it isn't the one of thinking of..." Himiko said.

"Will Ban-chan be okay tomorrow?" Ginji asked.

"One can only hope Ginji..." She replied. "Knowing Ban though, even if he's hurt in some way he would come waltzing in like nothing happen. Just like when Akabane hurt him at the Limitless Fortess." Ginji looked down the dark corridor that Ban went down.

"I hope he'll be alright..."

"We all do Ginji..." Kazuki said. "Let's get settled into our room..." Himiko walked to Ginji and smiled.

"You can have Ban's room Ginji...I'm sure he wouldn't want Kazuki or Shido using it."

"So true..." Kazuki laughed as Shido snorted.

**_OoOoOo_**

Ban walked back into the dinning room an hour later. Hestia was there with a few tough looking guards. She grinned as Ban came up to her. He knelt before her and lowered his head.

"You remember the rules...good." Hestia said. "I think a lashing will do tonight...so let's go..." She had the guards led Ban down into he basement and into a room with two columns.

Ban didn't speak, nor did he object to anything. Once in the room, Ban's shirt was taken off along with his ear cuff and wrist bands. Hestia then had the guards set him in between the two column then tie his wrists with thick titanium alloy wires. These wires however were enchanted with Hestia's sorcerery to make them strong. Ban remained obedient throughout this. He was bare from the waist up, tied between two columns by an echanted wire. It meant he was going to be whipped. He heard Hestia crack the whip.

"How many tonight back? Three hundred? That sounds good, one hundred for each uninvited guest you brought into my home." She laughed and began to whip Ban.

Ban would neither grunt or make as sound. His fingers curled around the wire as he bared the beating with a straight face. The whip crack loudly against the silence of the room. Ban's mind wandered back to when Kerasi was born. How Mirai's grip on his hand almost rivaled his own. When his mind came back to his body he felt a paddle being slapped onto the first 200 lashes to make them hurt more. Ban hissed when the guard made to paddle hit a particularly deep lash.

"A sound...now Ban, what have I told you about making a sound." Hestia cracked the whip on his lower back. "Never make a sound..." Ban heard her arm go up but never come down. Whispers...what was going on? "Her bodyguard? You? Che...whatever...I had my fill for now. Tell Aleera never to interrupt my fun again. Come on boys..." Hestia walked out with the guards. Ban lifted his head slightly and turned it as if to look around.

"Well now, you are a bloody mess..." A voice said as it came closer. "And your wrist, you must of pulled a lot of control to not break the wires and snap at her."

"Who...are you?" Ban murmured.

"My name is Teshimine..." He said as he somehow got Ban's left hand free. Ban feel right into the man's arms. His right arm was still tied up by the wire. "I'm Aleera's new bodyguard." Ban's right hand was then freed.

"Tell me what is one of Ginji's old buddies doing as a bodyguard for someone in my family." Ban asked.

"She promised me I'd be able to see him again." Teshimine said as he helped Ban to his feet, putting Ban's left arm over his shoulders. "Said Ginji's partner was in trouble and might bring Raitei out."

"A little late for that...it already happened..." Ban replied. They began to move. Ban suspected going back to his prison of a room.

"I'm glad you brought him back then..." Teshimine said after a while. Ban smelt the fade scent of Ginji and assumed they were back in the room. Teshimine sat Ban down on the bed and went into the bathroom to get some bandages. "Tell me something...what did you deserve to be treated like this by your family?" He asked as he came back out.

"I was born..." Ban felt Teshimine lift his wrists and began to bandage them.

"It seems you had it worst that Ginji..." He said.

"Drop it alright?" Ban said turning his head slightly. Teshimine just nodded and finished Ban's wrists. "Why are you taking care of me, that's the real question."

"Aleera wants you alive that's one reason, but mainly because Ginji would be sad if anything happened to you." Teshimine responded. Ban felt himself smile. That's right, he had to be strong to survive for Ginji. "So turn around so I do your back." Ban smirked and did as he was told only to hear Teshimine gasp.

"I suggest you wrap my back anyway, It's only healed on the surface." Ban replied.

"How is it already heal liked that?" Teshimine asked. Ban laughed as he reached into his pants and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Inhaling the smoke, calmed his nerves slightly.

"That is the mystery of being born a Midou."

"The mystery or the curse?" Teshimine asked as he bandaged Ban's back.

"Heh, both..." Ban replied.

"You know, Aleera wants you to break Hestia's hunger for power." Teshimine said as he finished the bandaging. He stood up and put everything away. "She wants you to change the way of the clan."

"Someone with as much blood on his hands as me can't change a thing." Ban put out his cigarette in the ashray under the bed. He then laid on his side his back facing Teshimine as he came back out.

"Don't be too sure about that Ban." Teshimine looked at the younger man. "Anyone can change the things they wish to."

"Just do me a favor and watch over Ginji tomorrow. Don't let them down here." Ban murmured. Teshimine smiled.

"Sure Ban." Teshimine went to the door. "Goodnight..." He said before leaving. When he closed the door though it didn't disappear.

Ban stared at his bandaged wrist. '_Grandmother wants me to take my right place in the clan. If I do, I will need to find a partner...someone to share my life with. No doubt someone that will have to pass Aleera's tests and examination...'_ He fisted his hand glaring at it. '_I'm not going to leave Ginji...I'm not going to ascend to my birth right.'_ Ban promised himself that he'd stay with Ginji and protect him. He wasn't about to break that promise. His eyes drifted close, his mind soon dulling with the pain he had endured.

**_OoOoOo_**

Teshimine walked up the stairs from the basement with his hands in his pockets. He looked up to see Celeste there with her normal neutral look. He bowed his head.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Stubborn but well." Teshimine replied. "He's worried about Ginji finding him in the state he's in now though."

"Don't worry, Kerasi will love to stay with the Lightning Emperor tomorrow." Celeste smiled slightly. "She adores Ban and his stories...I don't understand how someone like him..."

"Can be so kind?" Teshimine asked. "Ban regrets having so much blood on his hands. I don't think he wants anyone to know just how much."

"I'm worried...the only way for Hestia to stop her craze for power is if someone fights her. Ban is not in the condition to fight her." Celeste said.

"I think Ban can take her even though being blind. He is a very determined person as well as cautious. I think he'll be alright..." Teshimine countered. He smiled at Celeste. She frowned and stepped toward Teshimine.

"I'm just worried for the family..." She said as she hugged him.

"I know you are, but with the GetBackers here things should play out to the best results." He said hugging her back.

"I hope..."

**_OoOoOo_**

That's it for this chapter. Hehe! Hey Pixy, I don't know if it is true or not...but I might use that idea. The one of Ban's father...but on a bigger scale. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I just found out that I'm behind on my GB Dvds. Which means I get to go shopping! dance Yea-ness.

**Sightless **

_Chapter 8 _

Kerasi looked through the slit of the open door into Ban's room. She saw a lump on Ban's bed. Her mother told her that Ban's friend, Ginji would be using this room for the rest of the visit. She wanted to meet the Amano Ginji and she intended too. Kerasi crept into the room and walked to the bed. She poked the lump under the mess of blankets. It wiggled and mumbled something about food. Kerasi blinked.

"Amano-san?" She murmured. He turned in the bunch of blankets, away or toward her, Kerasi didn't know. "Tou-san said that if I mentioned food..." Ginji sprang up and looked around wildly.

"Food? Where?" He asked hurriedly.

"That Amano-san will wake up..." Kerasi smiled at Ginji. "Kaa-san said to get you for Breakfast..." Ginji rubbed his eyes and looked at Kerasi.

"What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"It is almost ten. Fuyuki-san and Fuuchion-san are already up too. Himiko-chan had gotten your clothes and put them on the chair," Kerasi said.

"Um...thanks..." Ginji said as the young girl stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll wait outside for you..." She walked out and left Ginji to get dressed. Kerasi sighed. Ban was usually up before everyone else. She frowned more. The conversation last night upset her so much that she used her powers and shattered her cup. The glass shards had gotten into the cut and were hurting real bad. If Ban wasn't there Kerasi was sure that it would have gotten infected. What really bothered her was the conversation Ban and she had afterward. He told her not to worry about him. He then told her more about Ginji, Shido, and Kazuki and that she could trust them with anything. "Tou-san..." She murmured.

"All ready!" Ginji said as he opened the door. He was in his normal attire, except of short, he had jeans. It was, after all, getting colder at this time of year.

"Great," Kerasi smiled. "Let's go." She led Ginji to the dining room with a smile. "So Ginji, are you close with Tou-san?"

"Of course, he's my partner and friend." Ginji smiled. "Ban and I have been through thick and thin."

"Yea, Tou-san said that too." Kerasi smiled as they walked into the room where everyone else was. "We're here Kaa-san."

"Ah good," Mirai smiled as she looked up from her talk with Celeste and Kazuki. Ginji smiled as he saw Shido across from Kazuki with a small bird on his shoulder. Celeste nodded her head to Ginji. Mirai waved, Kerasi went to sit down with her mother as Ginji sat where he was last night. He looked at Ban's seat and frowned.

"Where's Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Celeste and Mirai didn't look at Ginji. He blinked at their reaction.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Shido murmured as he took a sip of tea.

"Ban is resting down below in his room." A voice said from behind Ginji. The blonde froze...he knew that voice. Turning slowly he saw the man that had raised him.

"Teshimine..." Kazuki said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Aleera's Bodyguard. I was sent before her to make sure everything is ready for her arrival," the silver haired man said.

"Isn't anyone going to wake up Ban-chan?" Ginji asked.

"He asked me to make sure no one disturbs him. He stayed up late last night to make sure the bodyguard wasn't some idiot." Teshimine laughed as he sat down across from Celeste. Ginji smiled. That did sound like Ban and it was good to see Teshimine.

"So how are things with you Teshimine?" Shido asked.

"Going well, better than I hoped for."

"That's good!" Ginji smiled as he drank from his cup. Kerasi looked around the table and smiled. This is how their family was supposed to be; Happy, smiling, and open with conversation. She frowned at the thought of her real family. Kerasi knew that her mother was busy with helping Aunt Celeste try to turn the clan around...but sometimes she felt left out. The twins had each other and Sang and Hestia didn't like going near Kerasi because she was becoming too much like Ban. Ban...Kerasi thought. He's the only one, other than her mother, that can understand her.

"Kerasi, are you alright?" Mirai asked. Kerasi blinked and looked at her mother.

"Ah, yes...I'm fine, just thinking." She replied.

"You know Ban use to do that." Celeste said as she was sipping her tea.

"Do what Celeste?" Kazuki asked looking at her from over the twins' heads.

"Thinking while other things are going on around him. I remember him looking like Kerasi did just now. Staring at nothing, thinking about whatever was going on in his head." Celeste explained.

"Did he ever get in trouble for it?" Kerasi asked. She was interested in Ban's past with the family. He seemed to be almost just like her; maybe she was picking up his habits. Ginji smiled as he saw Kerasi's interest in her eyes. She seemed like a good kid, he was surprised though when he found out Ban brought her up.

"Yes he did," Celeste smiled as she remembered. "Grandmother would always catch him and make him train harder. An extra lap here, an extra weight there. She was really harsh on him for day dreaming."

"One can only wonder why..." Mirai said with distaste. Shido raised an eyebrow at Mirai as he feed the bird in his shoulder.

"You cannot change what he was born into. Though I know how you feel," Celeste said narrowing her eyes at her cousin-in-law. "We all watch how we make mistakes and Ban suffers for them. When the Twins tore up the dojo, Ban suffered, when I failed to beat Ban in a sparring match, Hestia made sure Ban was punished. We know how you feel, but there is nothing that he can't do for himself."

"Excuse me, but we would like to know something." Kazuki said attracting all eyes to them. Shido crossed his arms and looked at them all. Ginji frowned and looked at Mirai.

"What would you like to know?" Kiyoshi asked. The twins finally broke the silence as they looked at the three outsiders.

"Why is Ban so important to this family?" Kazuki asked. "Why is he the only one that gets punished?" Everyone got silent.

"Tell them Celeste..." Teshimine said looking at the woman across from him.

"Tell us what?" Ginji looked at Teshimine. "What aren't you telling?" Before anyone could say anything, Hitoshi hands went to his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Celeste, Teshimine, and Mirai stood. Hitoshi yelled again and fell into Kazuki's lap. Kazuki held the boy as he withered in pain. Celeste quickly got to Hitoshi and pulled him out of Kazuki's lap.

"Hitoshi," She held his face between her hands. "Hitoshi, listen to me! Tell us what you are feeling." Hitoshi grabbed her hands while crying.

"Malice...hate...more so than normal." He said.

"Oh no..." Mirai whispered.

"Anger...on a low scale...pity..." Hitoshi said. "Ban's with Hestia...I can't tell where..."

"It's alright Hitoshi, you did good...rest now." Celeste passed the brown haired twin to his blonde haired counter-part. Celeste stood and walked to the door. Standing at the door, she concentrated on trying to listen for sounds throughout the house. When she couldn't hear them she turned to Teshimine.

"I think they are still below." She whispered. Teshimine went to her and gripped her shoulder. He was about to leave, when Celeste grabbed his hand. "Wait..."

Kerasi took this time to move to Ginji and the others and sit with them. She was currently in Ginji's lap with her head buried into his neck. Ginji stroked Kerasi's back soothingly as he watched Teshimine and Celeste.

"Someone is coming..." Shido said.

"Yes, but the footfalls are heavier than normal..." Kazuki added.

"It's Tou-san...I know it...he's hurt." Kerasi said into Ginji's neck.

"It's alright Kerasi...Ban-chan is strong; he'll be fine." Ginji said to the young girl.

True to Kerasi's word it was Ban walking down the corridor. Celeste and Teshimine stepped back as Ban entered the room. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him as his arms crossed over his stomach. He was sweating slightly as he got into the room's full light. He was in a black kimono with a green snake going up the sleeve and coiled around the top part. The head of snake landed over Ban's heart.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji put Kerasi down by Shido and got up. He walked to Ban and caught him as he stumbled forward. "Ban-chan, what happened? What's going on?"

"I'm okay Ginji...I'm fine..." Ban said in a low voice.

"No you're not!" Ginji replied. "You can't even stand straight."

"Yes I can," Ban murmured as he stood straight up. He groaned and crumbled back down into Ginji's arms, holding his stomach.

"See!" Ginji said worriedly.

"I smell blood..." Shido said. Teshimine quickly walked to Ban and Ginji. He grabbed Ban's arm only to be pushed away by Asclepius.

"Ginji...check Ban's stomach." Teshimine said as Celeste came up to him and held his arm. Ginji frowned and grabbed Ban's wrist.

"No..." Ban whispered. "I'm fine!"

"Midou, don't be stupid!" Shido yelled. Kazuki was now standing behind Kerasi who stood when Teshimine was pushed back.

"Ban, please...you're scaring us all." Mirai said. "Even Kerasi..." Ginji felt Ban's arm loosen from around his waist. Ban's eyes widened slightly as he heard that.

"Ban-kun..." Kerasi said, crying. "Please...let Amano-san help...onegai oji..." Ginji watched as Ban's face turned into one of complete shame and slight fear.

Kerasi never called him Ban-kun or oji unless she was really, really scared. Ban let his arms loosen from around his stomach. Turning his head Ban let Ginji pull his hands away.

Ginji held Ban's wrists as he looked down. Frowning he replied, "There's nothing here..."

"Ginji, look at his hands..." Shido said. Ginji looked up at Ban's hands. He gasped as he saw blood dripping from Ban's slender fingers.

"Ban-chan!" He started to undress Ban's torso. Ban began to protest but Asclepius had returned his arm letting Teshimine hold him.

"Let me go Teshimine!" He growled as he struggled.

"Stop being stupid!" Teshimine said back. Ginji had gotten Ban's kimono loose enough to open it and see his chest and stomach.

"Oh my god..." Ginji said as he looked at Ban's torso. Someone had carved in the words Demon, Devil, and Cursed across Ban's chest and stomach. They then stabbed Ban in his abdomen. "Ban-chan...what..."

"Holy shit..." Shido put a hand to his mouth.

"Ban you let someone do this to you?" Kazuki asked. Kiyoshi shook his head before answering.

"Hestia did that to him..." He replied. Hitoshi nodded his head slightly. "Sang was with her to witness it." Ban turned his head away from Ginji and closed his eyes.

"Ginji, hold Ban." Teshimine said as he let go of Ban. Ginji brought Ban into a hug. The Jagan Master automatically put his arms around Ginji. Sighing he buried his face into Ginji's shoulder.

"Teshimine, where are you going?" Celeste asked grabbing Teshimine's arm.

"I can't stand by and watch Ginji's partner get hurt because of a power hungry sorceress." He glared.

"You don't have the authority to go punish Hestia for this act." Celeste declared.

"We have to do something Celeste!" Teshimine countered.

"You can't make that decision!" Mirai said trying to calm the discussing down. "Only the true heir of this clan can do that!"

"The heir won't do anything!" Teshimine argued.

"ENOUGH!" Ban growled. Ginji held Ban as he stood up and glared at the three adults. All three of them became silent.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji grabbed Ban's sleeve holding him close.

"Mirai, you are to tell Hestia she is to step down from her position. Celeste, find Sang and put him back in his room. He had nothing to do with this..." Ban commanded.

"Yes sir," They both bowed before leaving. Teshimine crossed his arms and looked at Ban.

"About time..."

"Shut up...I didn't want this," Ban said as he pulled away from Ginji. "I never wanted this..." He left the room leaving the children and the outsiders there. Ginji never heard Ban sound so defeated before. It worried him.

"I see now..." Kazuki said. "It must be very hard on him..."

"What is, Kazu?" Ginji asked turning to the threadmaster.

"Ban's role in this mess..." Kazuki replied.

"His role?" Shido looked at Kazuki.

"Tou-san..." Kerasi looked down. "Tou-san is the heir...and our direct link to Degei, our snake god."

_**OoOoOo **_

Ban weaved his way blindly through the Cherry and Plum Blossom Tree Grove. He settled by the small lake in the grove hidden from sight. Taking off his shoes, he sat on the edge of a small horizontal dock or boardwalk as one would see. It stretched in a half circle around the lack leaving the other side untouched by human hands. Ban's unseeing eyes stared across the lake. His chest was bleeding slightly as he heard them come.

No, not Ginji or anyone from the house. His friends that he had here. His only friends he had before he left.

The snakes of the Midou Estate.

He had been able, not to understand, but feel what they wanted or needed to say. He felt them surround him. All different kinds of snake, poisonous, nonpoisonous, all different colors, they all reached him in hopes to comfort him. One in particular, a dark green and black snake, slithered its way to Ban and wrapped around his hand. Ban lifted the snake to his shoulders and allowed it to wrap around his neck.

"It is good to feel you around my neck again, Nogi." The snake around Ban's neck hissed in agreement. Ban sighed and tilted his head toward the sky. His eyes seemed to match the frown on his face. "I'm finally forced to step up...to take my position as the heir..." Nogi hissed, soon after all the snakes started to hiss and sway, protesting neither their anger nor sadness. Ban smiled slightly. "I couldn't run forever I guess..." He reached up and patted Nogi's head.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji stumbled to a stop, panting from running around trying to find him. The snakes turned on the intruder and hissed out at him. Ban turned too, and smiled.

"Let him through..." He said to the snakes. They glared at Ginji, but parted to give him room. Ginji gulped and hesitantly walked down the given space to Ban. "How'd you find me?"

"Kerasi-chan told me..." Ginji sat beside Ban. "Why didn't you tell us about your position in your family Ban?" He looked over to see Ban taking the snake off of his neck and setting him on the ground. Nogi hissed at all the snakes, and they all soon disappeared. Ginji watched as Nogi bowed its head before leaving also, leaving Ban and him alone.

"Ginji...you wouldn't understand." Ban tilted his head down.

"Try me..." Ginji said putting his hand on Ban's shoulder.

"I'll be forced to stay here..." Ban grabbed Ginji's hand as the grip tightened. "I didn't want that...or the responsibility. So I left...but Hestia is getting to hungry for the heir...for my power..." The brunette sighed. "There's so much more to it that I don't want to think about, too..." Ginji nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Ban...for making you..." Ban's fingers ghosted up to Ginji's lips. Ginji blushed as he looked at Ban, who was smiling sadly.

"It would have happened sooner or later Ginji. It's not your fault..." Ban's smile slowly disappeared as his fingers reached up to Ginji's forehead. The blonde leaned into Ban's cool fingers. "Ginji, you're sweating...and you have a fever."

"Ban-chan...I'm fine." Ginji's blush darkened when Ban leaned over and put his nose over the pulse on his neck. Ban moved his head up slightly and licked Ginji's neck. Ginji suppressed the need to groan. "Ban-chan?"

"Where did you get bitten?" He asked as he pulled away. Ginji looked down. "Ginji, tell me, I can taste the snake's venom in you."

"My thigh...when I was looking for you," Ginji said. "It just jumped out and ---Ban-chan!" Ban had let himself slip into the waist deep water. He went between Ginji's legs and began to unbutton his pants. "Ban-chan!" Ginji tried to stop Ban only to have Ban grab both wrists in one hand.

"Ginji, the venom can kill you if you don't let me do something." Ginji nodded as he let Ban pull off his jeans. Ban put the jeans beside Ginji and pushed up the boxers a bit. His hands wandered Ginji's thighs in search of the wound.

"Ah..." Ginji hissed in pain when Ban's fingers pressed on the bite. Ban leaned in on Ginji's right thigh and put his mouth over the wound. He sucked in the blood with the venom into his mouth. Pulling away, Ban spit out the blood then went back again. Ginji put a hand to his mouth both in pleasure and pain. He didn't want Ban to know he was arouse by this...but he couldn't move.

Ban pulled away from Ginji's thigh and spit out the last of the blood in his mouth. Taking a piece of his sleeve he ripped it off with his teeth and wrapped Ginji's thigh. He pulled a knife from the waistband of his pants and flicked it open.

"Ginji...I'll need you to drink some of my blood." Ban said as he put the knife to his palm. He winced as he cut his palm open.

"No!" Ginji shook his head. Leaning away from Ban's hand he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blood. Ban sighed and licked the blood from his hand. He grabbed Ginji's chin roughly and jerked him down to his face. Ginji tried to protest. "Ban--" But when he opened his mouth, Ban kissed him. Ginji's eyes snapped open as he felt Ban kiss him. What he didn't expect was a copper tasting liquid to be flooded into his mouth. He tried to stop it, but with Ban's hand massaging his thigh and the back of his neck he couldn't stop it. It flowed down his throat smoothly. Ginji expected Ban to pull away when the blood was swallowed, but he didn't pull away. Just when Ginji was relaxing into the kiss, Ban broke it and backed away.

"Ginji...god I'm sorry..." Ban put a hand to his lips moving back more. Ginji grabbed Ban's wrist, slipping into the water as well.

"It's alright Ban-chan..." Ginji put Ban's hand to his mouth and smiled. Ban's eyes widened slightly as Ginji kissed his hand. He pulled Ban toward him. "I hope you know Ban-chan...that I didn't mind at all..."

"G-Ginji...what are you..." Ban was blushing. Ginji thought it looked cute. Finally being able to see the invincible Midou-sama blush was a once in a lifetime chance.

"This is what I'm saying." The former leader of the Volts pulled the Jagan user in by the back of his neck. Ginji's lips met Ban's in a much needed kiss. He nibbled on Ban's lower lip, making the other man moan. Ginji slipped his tongue into Ban's mouth and wrapped it around Ban's tongue. The battle of tongues began. Ginji grinned and eventually allowed Ban to dominate him.

Ban's hand went to the back of Ginji's neck trying to push him closer for a more passionate kiss. He pushed Ginji up against the dock. His kiss was possessive and fierce. Ginji groaned when Ban grounded his hips against his. Ban broke the kissed and leaned his head on Ginji's shoulder lightly kissing it. Ginji giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ban asked.

"You, Ban-chan." Ginji replied. "If I knew you would be like that I would have kissed you a long, long time ago." Ban pulled back and blinked at this. Ginji laughed and kissed Ban's nose. "My Ban-chan! Mine!" He nipped Ban's lips laughing. Ban smiled and kissed Ginji.

"That's right Ginji...I'm yours." Ban said as he lifted Ginji onto the dock. "Why did you come into the water? You'll get cold."

"Did you forget that I kissed you when I got in?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"No," Ban pulled out his cigarettes and took one out. Grabbing his lighter, he lit the cigarette and then put both the packet and the lighter on the dock beside Ginji.

Ginji watched as Ban smoked his cigarettes. He wondered what was going on in the Jagan user's head. He put a hand on Ban's shoulder, causing the man to jump slightly and drop his cigarette into the water.

"Ban-chan, you okay?" He asked worriedly. Ban exhaled slowly.

"Just worried about what will happen when Aleera gets here. I will have to do a few tests to actually ascend to my birth right as the heir." He explained.

"What kind of tests?" Ginji asked.

"First, I will have to fight Hestia. She was put as mistress of this house until I would rise to heir."

"But you can't fight! You're..."

"Blind? Yes Ginji I know this, but those are the rules of the family. Whether blind, or injured, or whatever. I have to fight in front of Aleera and the rest of the family that is here."

"Ban-koi-chan! You can't..." Ginji frowned. Ban lifted his hand to Ginji's cheek and smiled.

"It's alright Koi...I'll be fine. You on the other hand are tired...I can feel it." Ban said. He climbed out also and laid down next to Ginji. What he didn't expect was Ginji to lay down with his head on Ban's chest. Ginji's arm rested across Ban's chest and stomach to his hand. Ban felt slender, gloved hands grab his hand and fingers, intertwining with his.

"Love..." Ginji yawned. "You, Ban-chan." Before sleeping into dream land.

Ban squeezed Ginji's hand and pulled him closer to his body. "Ich liebe dich, Ginji..." He whispered and then kissed Ginji's head before staring up into the sky.

_**OoOoOo **_

That's it for now! Oooo I know the last scene was kind of out of character sorta, but I needed them together before Aleera showed up. Yes and Ich Liebe dich, is I love you in german! haha Love the internet for giving me that.

And thanks to Crimson Vixen for betaing Everyone congrat her!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta CrimsonVixen99! You are a doll babe!

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 9_

Ginji blinked his eyes open. He lifted his hand out from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes. He looked down to see he was on Ban's bed...in Ban's room. Ginji looked around the room only to find a black cat on a chair staring at him. He assumed Ban brought him back to the house. Getting out of bed, Ginji also realized that he was in a pair of white pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He blushed at the thought of Ban dressing him. He shook his head from those thoughts.

"I wonder where everyone is..." He said to himself. The Black Cat stood up and tilted her head to the door before walking out. Ginji blinked and followed the cat. "Mission, follow the weird kitty..." He murmured with a smile. The Black Cat led him to a sliding door where Kerasi, the twins, Kazuki, and Shido were all at trying to look into. "Hey guys..."

"SHHH!" The twins whispered. Kerasi smiled and waved Ginji over as the cat unnoticeably went through the door.

"What's going on?" Ginji asked.

"SHHH!" The twins said again. Ginji pouted as he walked closer.

"Adult meeting, they are talking about Hestia carving all those words into Ban's torso." Kiyoshi whispered.

"They wouldn't allow us to enter, so we followed the brats." Shido told. Ginji nodded and looked through the slit with Kerasi. He saw the black kitty run to Ban and climb up his dark outfit to sit on his shoulders. He was wearing dark blue pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Beside him was Himiko who was wearing a red kimono. Teshimine was off to the side in a pair of light blue jeans and a white sweater. Celeste was a few steps in front of him with Mirai at her side. Both were wearing something similar to Ban, but in different colors. Celeste was all white, while Mirai's was orange and red. Hestia was standing before Ban while Sang was kneeling with his head down.

"You don't deserve to be the heir...if your mother was here..." Hestia said glaring at Ban.

"My mother will come when Aleera sees fit." Ban said sternly. "For the record Hestia...I never wanted to step up. I was fine being an outcast of the family."

"Then why did you come back every so often?" She sneered.

"For Kerasi and Mirai." Himiko said. "To repay the debt of saving my life to you, but you seem to have gone over board."

"It is now up to us, the other Midou Members of the house, to justify your crime against the heir." Celeste said.

"Both of you..."

"No, Hestia alone." Ban said cutting off Mirai.

"Why?" Himiko blinked.

"Because I know Sang Chun, he was only going to taunt me and try to get me to fight him again. He is not the kind of man who would try to kill me when I'm resting." Ban explained. Sang Chun bowed lower. "Am I right?"

"I was only going to see if I could get you angered enough to fight. When I got there I was shocked to see so much blood...I..." Sang rubbed his eyes.

"So you are telling us Sang is not in league with his mother?" Celeste asked.

"I had sensed Sang long after the carving on my chest began. He is not guilty by any means. He would fight me, but never intend to kill me." Ban said.

"But what about when you came? He threw a dagger at you?" Mirai said.

"And if you remember correctly it was harmlessly aimed at my shoulder." Ban replied. "I might be blind, but I know my family Mirai."

"So what? Sang gets off and I get punished. Hardly fair since he also had blood on his hands." Hestia asked angrily.

"Do not test our patience, Hestia." Celeste told the woman. "You are in no position to talk of fair play."

"Hestia if I am not mistaken..." Teshimine said. "The night you wanted to talk to Ban...two night ago I think, the night I came. Did you or did you not give him two hundred lashings of a whip, intending on giving him three hundred? Then had the guards you brought hit the lashes to make them hurt more?"

"How did you..." Hestia glared at Teshimine.

"She what?" Celeste and Mirai called out as they looked at Ban. His look was dark. Himiko frowned and touched Ban's arm.

"Is this true?" She asked.

Shido fisted his hand as he stood. Kazuki also stood with a cold face. Ginji stared at Ban.

"I can't believe it..." Hitoshi said pulling back from the door. "He's taken all the abuse and never said a word."

"What going to happen though?" Ginji asked.

"Tou-san has to present the proof to the others. Then they will judge Hestia. She is still needed for her fight with Tou-san for his ascension to heir, so I'm guessing they'll leave it to Aleera-hibaba." Kerasi explained in a whisper. "I was wondering why his movements seem stiff."

"You could see that?" Kazuki asked in a whisper. He stared at Kerasi. 'Perhaps...she can truly be called Ban's daughter. A Midou heir raising a half blooded Midou. Can it be that Kerasi...has the same powers as Ban perhaps?'

"Ban, you know conduct among our clan. Until you ascend you can't change it." Celeste said with a neutral face. "Show us."

Ban reached up to his collar. The black cat, known as Fai, jumped off Ban's shoulder and walked off. Ban unbuttoned his shirt and let he it fall to the ground. He turned so Celeste, Mirai, Sang, and Himiko could see his back.

"Dear god..." Sang said backing away. Celeste and Mirai turned their eyes to Hestia.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Celeste asked.

Hestia laughed.

"What do you find funny?" Mirai asked.

"Though he is a child of Satan himself you protect him. He deserves to die. He deserves the punishment he gets." Hestia grinned. Ginji watched Ban's face twitch as she said that. She then walked up to Ban's back and slapped her hand on the deep cut on his lower back.

Ginji was held back by Kazuki and Shido.

Teshimine and Celeste pulled Hestia back and forcefully made her kneel.

"You dare strike the heir?" Celeste said with a glare. Hestia just smirked.

"Aleera..."

"Ban?" Himiko looked at him as he stood straight and turned back to Hestia.

"Aleera will deal with her..." Ban said.

"What of your ascension dear heir?" Hestia grinned. "Have you forgotten our rule?" Ban's look darkened more as he glared blindly at Hestia.

"What rule?" Shido asked.

"Ban must find a partner..." Kiyoshi said.

"A lover..." Hitoshi clarified. "One that will be of use...or that's what Hestia told us."

"What do you mean be of use?" Kazuki asked.

"Hestia's an idiot." Kerasi said, she was still watching. "Ban has to find a lover that will pass tests that Aleera will give them." Ginji's mouth made an O shape as he looked back at the 'court'.

"What I do for the last rule is none of your business." Ban said sternly.

"Tell me Ban, how would women react to your inhuman powers?" Hestia grinned.

"Shut up."

"The fact that you killed?"

"Stop it Hestia..." Ban said grinding his teeth.

"Is it that they are scared of you because they are frighten you might put them under that one-minute spell of yours. Or that you might kill them?" Hestia grinned. Ban was going to fall into anger. 'If I get him to strike, Aleera won't allow him to be the Heir.' "Tell me Ban...is it the blood you have on your hands or the blood you have in your veins?"

"I told you to shut up..."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji was suddenly hugging him. He had seen Hestia getting Ban mad. In turn, Ban started to raise his arm in anger. That's when Ginji had enough and sprinted from the door to his partner. "Don't listen to her..." Ginji murmured into Ban's neck.

Ban's arm lowered and wrapped itself around Ginji's waist. He held Ginji close to him as he looked blindly ahead. He had Ginji...he wasn't going to let anyone take Ginji away from him. Hestia stared at Ginji with a glare.

"Why you little street punk!" Hestia shoved Celeste and Teshimine off her and lunged at Ginji.

Only to land on her stomach where Ban and Ginji use to be.

"What the hell..." Hestia looked around. Her head was turned when she heard a thump in front of her. She turned to see Ban with Ginji gathered in his arms. "How did you..."

"You should know Hestia...you are, after all, my aunt." Ban sneered as he let Ginji down. He looked down at Hestia as Ginji hugged him from behind. "You are not to touch Ginji." Ban commanded. "You are not to touch Kazuki or Shido either. If I so much as hear that you are playing with them or trying to confuse them in anyway Hestia, so help me, Degei won't be able to stop me."

"Ban-chan...that's enough..." Ginji said as he put his chin on Ban's shoulder. "You scared her enough..." He actually felt sorry for Hestia. Her eyes widened so much that he thought they would pop.

"Guys, you can come out now..." Celeste said as she pulled Hestia away from Ban again.

"Guys?" Himiko blinked.

"Yea, Kerasi get out here." Mirai said. Kerasi came out with a blush, as the twins acted like nothing happen. "You too, Kazuki...Shido." The other two came out with smiles.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." Kazuki apologized.

"If we didn't want you to eavesdrop, Celeste would have said something." Ban replied slowly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell, you let them hear?" Sang asked blinking.

"You see Sang. We want to act like a family. Not whatever Hestia is trying to turn the Clan into." Mirai explained as Kerasi walked to her mother. "I may not be blood, but Kerasi is. I was accepted into the family by Aleera and Ban. Therefore, I will do what I think is right for it."

"Hey guys, I'm going to go outside." Ban said. He began to turn when Ginji grabbed his arm and nodded.

"I'm coming with..." He smiled and helped Ban outside to the garden.

"Well it seems that the last rule is solved." Celeste smiled at Teshimine. He nodded looked at Hestia.

"What do we do with her?" Teshimine asked. Celeste sighed.

"Without Ban's word, we can't do anything..."

"I doubt she will." Kerasi said. "The threat Tou-san left is as good as law. You know how he gets when someone he cares about is threatened."

"So does that mean..." Hitoshi blinked.

"Ban-sama likes men?" Kiyoshi blinked also.

All the adults looked at each other. Kerasi tried to hide her laughter, but failed miserably. Kazuki soon followed with Shido. The twins blinked at everyone as they all were laughing. Thinking the adults were crazy, the twins walked out of the room leaving them to laugh at whatever they were laughing at.

"It was just a simple question..." Kiyoshi murmured on the way out.

_**OoOoOo **_

Ginji smiled as Ban laid his head on his lap. He complained of having a headache from all discussing they did. They were in the garden, on a cushion swing. Ban was able to curl up and lay his head on Ginji's lap, while Ginji leaned back on it relaxing. Ban told Ginji if he fell asleep, not to worry. That it was just the cold whether getting to him.

Ginji smiled down at the sleeping Ban. He ran his hand through the brown mess of hair as the wind blew. Ginji leaned down and kissed Ban's temple. He smiled as Ban murmured quietly.

"I wonder how he caught himself such a beautiful companion." Mirai said as she leaned on the support of the swing. In her arms was a blanket.

"Nani?" Ginji looked up blushing.

"Ban-kun needs someone he can trust when he's here." Mirai said. Smiling, she put the blanket over Ban. "He gets so angry, upset, and tense here...I don't know how he copes."

"Ban-chan's strong..." He said while continued to run his hand through Ban's hair.

"I'm glad you think so Ginji-san, because you will have to be strong for him." Mirai said.

"What do you mean?" The electricity manipulator looked up at the crystal user.

"You'll know when the time comes. For now, just be with him...he needs to have some happiness in his life. Something that can give him more joy than seeing Kerasi every once in a while." Mirai clarified. She stood in front of Ginji and leaned down. Kissing him on the forehead she smirked. "Good luck, Amano Ginji..." She stood and walked back to the house.

It was about late afternoon when Ginji blinked and looked down at Ban. He was beginning to stir. Ban hands clenched into fist as he curled up further. The former gang leader ran his hand down Ban's cheek. "Ban-chan..." Ban's eyes open slightly. He closed them again and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Ginji watched as Ban opened his eyes lethargically. They looked blank and dull, but that wasn't because of his blindness "Ban-chan are you alright?"

"Hm..." Ban sat up and fished out his shades and put them on. "Come out..." He said in a normal voice. He lifted his head up toward the shadowy part of the garden. Ginji looked at Ban, then that part of the garden.

Sure enough, an elderly woman with gray hair and blue eyes walked out of the shadows off the garden. Ginji stared at the woman. She had a 'holy' air around her. Around her arms was a violet shawl as she was in a very elegant lavender kimono with red blossoms going up the sleeves. Her gray-white hair was pulled back into a bun pinned at the top her head. Her eyes moved from Ban to Ginji and stared at the young man.

'_So...you are the one Ban has picked to be his lover_.' Her voice echoed in Ginji's head. He looked around before his eyes settled on the elderly woman.

_'What...how are you doing this? Who are you?'_ Ginji blinked. The woman smiled. Ginji felt Ban tense up next to him.

'_I am a witch Ginji-chan. My powers are similar to the Jagan. I can create dreamscapes...visions...of anything I chose. I can communicate with anyone with my blood without effort. To communicate with you...it is because Ban gave his blood to you last night did he not?' _Ginji nodded slightly. _'That is how I can talk with you now. This shall be interesting...are you ready?'_

_'Ready for what?'_

_'You'll see my little...'_

"Stop talking to him Aleera..." Ban glared at the woman. Aleera smiled at him deviously.

"What are you afraid of Ban?" She asked. Ban wrapped his arm around Ginji's waist and pulled him closer.

"Possessive even when you cannot see." Aleera taunted. Ginji felt himself being pulled into Ban's lap as Aleera disappeared from sight. Ban's hands where suddenly before Ginji's face holding two wrinkled feminine hands that were poised to grab Ginji's neck, it seemed. Ban hissed at Aleera who merely smiled. "I see..."

"Ban-chan..." Ginji turned slightly to the blind man as Aleera pulled back and stepped back a few steps. Ban's hands went to Ginji's hips as he turned to look at him.

"Ginji...this is my grandmother, Aleera." Ban said with a neutral face.

"I see you arrived on your own..." Teshimine said as he walked out with everyone behind him. Kerasi smiled.

"Hibaba!" She shouted as she ran to the woman. The elderly woman smiled as she embraced Kerasi.

"Aleera!" The twins soon raced out to see Aleera too. Ginji smiled from Ban's lap as he watched. Shido and Kazuki walked over to them.

"Midou...why is Ginji on your lap?" Shido asked harshly. Ban grinned and pulled Ginji back against his chest.

"I don't know, Ginji seems comfortable. Right?" Ban looked at Shido. Ginji blushed and nodded. Kazuki smiled.

"Let them be Shido..." He said to the Beast Tamer. Aleera looked up from the children and looked at Shido and Kazuki.

"Threadmaster Fuuchion Kazuki and Beast Master Fuyuki Shido," Aleera bowed. Kazuki and Shido both bowed back. "I hope you have had a warm time while in the home of our clan."

"Yes, we have." Kazuki said. Shido snorted. Aleera nodded and looked at Celeste and Mirai. Her eyes looked to Sang, who was hiding vainly behind Celeste.

"Aleera-san..." Himiko smiled.

"Himiko-chan, it is good to see you in better shape dear."

"Thank you..." Lady Poisoned bowed.

"Ban..." She called to the man on the swing.

"Aleera..." He said back.

"In private...I would like to discuss the matters of the statues and the thief who stole them." She said as she headed inside. She paused and peered back at Ban. "Now Ban..." Ban shivered and nodded. He lifted Ginji from his lap.

"Everyone stay out here..." He said as he began to follow Aleera.

"But what of Hestia...she's still inside." Himiko said.

"We'll be fine." Ban said not looking back.

Kazuki frowned as he watched Ban leave. They were going to talk about Thiras. If Aleera had to talk to Ban alone...this could mean things are worse than they thought. He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps, with Aleera here...things will reveal themselves. Kazuki looked around and saw that each member was spread out.

Himiko and Mirai were talking while sitting on a bench. Teshimine and Celeste were on the swing of which Ginji previously occupied. Kazuki spotted Ginji with Kerasi and Shido. While the twins were off with Sang, looking at the foliage.

"Kerasi! We found a dead flower!" Hitoshi called. Kerasi blinked and ran over to the twins. Everyone looked up to see Kerasi kneeling before the flower.

"You going to revive it?" Sang asked. Kerasi nodded.

"It's better if I do, or else the wilting will spread like a disease around the garden." She explained as she put her hands around the flower. Ginji watched in awe as time around the flower seemed to rewind.

"How is she doing that?" Shido asked.

"Kerasi can control anything she wishes. That is her special ability." Mirai explained. Kerasi pulled her hands away went the flower went back to just being a bud.

"There..." Kerasi smiled.

"That's neat!" Ginji said.

"Yep yep!" She laughed and stood. "There you go guys. If find anything else, just call." The twins nodded and raced off.

"So you can control anything?" Ginji asked.

"Basically, though when in Tokyo I can do it without thinking about it. Here I have to concentrate." Kerasi replied.

"Why is that?" Kazuki asked himself.

"Because...unlike the some of us, Kerasi was born in the Limitless Fortress." Celeste said as she and Teshimine walked to them.

"She was born inside?" Shido raised an eyebrow. "In Lower Town?" Mirai shook her head as Kerasi talked with Ginji.

"She was born in higher...I'm not sure if it was the Beltline or Babylon City. Ban would know, he was there helping me through the birth. From what I was told, he protected both Kerasi and I from the people on the Beltline."

"Where she was born is irrelevant." Ban said as he appeared in the garden again. They saw that he had his shirt back on again.

"Tou-san!" Kerasi smiled and bounced up to Ban, hugging him around the waist. Ban smiled and wrapped his arm around Kerasi before looking up. His blind eyes were on no particular person but everyone saw his seriousness.

"Ban, what's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"Mirai sit down." Ban said sternly. She blinked and slowly lowered herself to the ground knowing that this news wasn't going to be good.

"Ban?" Celeste looked at him.

"Aleera wanted me to inform you guys of the thief. Himiko, Ginji, Kazuki, Shido and I ran into him just outside the Limitless Fortress."

"What does that mean?" Teshimine raised an eyebrow.

"On the edge of Hell is where the panther crawls, Teshimine." Ban replied. Mirai's breathing hitched as she started to pant. Celeste's eyes widened as Sang took a step back.

"It can't be..." Sang said. "I thought you killed him!"

"Killed who?" Teshimine asked.

"The panther whose shadow looms over the heads of the Midou Clan." Celeste said. "Ban's brother is alive..."

"Thiras is supposed to be dead!" Mirai shouted. Himiko knelt down by Mirai and held her. "No! He promised me that the monster would never come back. HE PROMISED ME!" Ginji looked up to see Ban look hurt and ashamed at the same time. He looked down at Mirai frowning.

"What promise...?" Ginji asked looking back at Ban.

"Exactly ten years ago is when it started; the day that would decide the heir of the clan." Celeste said. Ban's eyes darkened.

"Hey wait, Ban...didn't you tell me that..." Ginji blinked.

"I left not too long after that Ginji." Ban replied. Kerasi's grip tightened on Ban's clothing as she hid her face. "Thiras and I fought that night just like I'm supposed to do with Hestia. Expect...Thiras took it to another level."

"You never told me about this night Ban..." Himiko said looking up.

"I didn't tell anyone. Eventually, the fight got so bad I had to lead Thiras away...I took him to the outskirts of the city." Kazuki sense the air shift and become filled with hisses. He turned to Shido.

"The snakes that you hear now witnessed the event. The night that Degei appeared from the stars above and descended to touch this earth." Ban's voice sounded eerie to Ginji. It was like Ban wasn't even consciously aware what he was saying.

"When you say descend to touch...what do you mean, Midou?" Shido asked.

"Degei...he appeared through you?" Celeste asked, frightened. "You were the one that called the god from his sleep that day?" Ban's eyes seemed hollow and sad at the reminder of that day. "Oh dear god..." She back into Teshimine who held her.

"What's wrong?" Kazuki asked.

"There's a prophecy...to the one who is able to successfully call down Degei from the heavens." Sang said.

"It is said...The blood that is hybridized with those of the pious creature once, shall again. In that day, the being will no longer be himself, but the pious snake that inhabits his body." Ban said. "That being will also extinguish the flame that has engulfed him."

"What does that mean?" Ginji asked.

"It means...if Tou-san, willingly or unwillingly, calls upon Degei again. If the snake god returns to his body...he will kill the people he loves." Kerasi said before clutching Ban tighter. "Tou-san...please tell me that's not going to happen!" Ban stayed silent.

"What are we to do?" Sang said. "If Degei gets out again...Ban, you yourself said you hardly lived through that experience. How could Thiras have?"

"I don't know how he survived, but he wants power. I have a theory one why Hestia is the way she is. If I am right...Thiras will be stronger than ever." Ban replied slowly.

"So what do we do?" Mirai asked. "How do we defend against that monster?"

"Aleera wants me to train." Ban said closing his eyes.

"Ban?" Ginji blinked.

"I am to be one who will challenge Thiras. I am the weapon and last resort." Ban opened his eyes slightly and looked at the ground.

"Weapon?" The twins whispered. Kiyoshi and Hitoshi looked at each other before looking at Ban.

"Ban-kun..." Kiyoshi asked. "Are you planning to do the same thing you did that night?"

"If Thiras is as strong as Aleera can feel, then yes." Ban replied.

"What do you mean Ban? What's your plan?" Ginji asked. He was getting frightened at all this. There was so much he didn't know about Ban and now when they try to get answers they only have more questions.

"At best...if I don't unconsciously summon Degei, the least I can do with a fight against Thiras is a mutual slaying." Ban replied.

"Are you crazy?" Kazuki asked.

"You said the same thing about Fudou...yet you defeated him." Shido said. Ban shook his head.

"Thiras is different. His bloodlust is like no other. He will kill all that gets in his way, no matter if they are family, friend, or enemy." Ban replied. "I will be the only one able to defeat him."

"Tou-san, I don't want you to do this!" Kerasi cried.

"Ban she's right, I mean it was difficult enough when you could see his movements. You can't possible think that you'll be able to defeat him when you are blind." Himiko said.

"I know my brother. Blind or not, I will have to fight him. If my blindness is still with me when that happens, there is a good chance that Degei will appear again." He said as he let go of Kerasi.

"What of us?" Kazuki asked. "What are we to do?"

"Aleera wants the Midou Clan to train too. So she will be contacting everyone who is strong enough to fight. All of us here will be asked to train as well." Ban rubbed his eyes.

"Aleera will be working with you...does she want me to help her?" Celeste asked. Ban nodded. "I think I understand now." She turned to Mirai. "Mirai, if Aleera wants us to train, then we will. You will take care of Kerasi and yourself. Sang..." She turned to the young man. "You will have the twins."

"What about us?" Ginji asked.

"You guys can come with me to train." Mirai said.

"I'll be able to help during the mornings and afternoons." Ban said. Celeste and Mirai nodded.

"Alright...I hear a storm in the distance, so we should get inside." Celeste said.

"Heaven forbid a little rain." Teshimine said smirking at Celeste. She smacked him lightly in the chest and gathered the twins and headed inside. Sang soon followed not wanting to be outside for the rain. Mirai stood with Himiko's help and looked at Kerasi.

"Let's go Kerasi, we should give these guys some time to talk."

"No!" Kerasi clutched onto Ban tighter. Ban sighed and kneeled down beside Kerasi holding her hands.

"Kerasi, you know you have to listen to your mother." He said. Kerasi threw her arms around Ban's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to fight him!" She sobbed into his neck. Ban frowned and hugged Kerasi. "Don't die again..." She whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"I won't...I promise." Ban replied. He pulled her away from his body and looked at her face. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I'll come to tuck you in before I start training alright?"

"Versprechen?" Kerasi asked in German holding her left hand. Ban smiled and nodded.

"Versprechen." He took her hand, kissed it then spun her around toward her mother who was waiting at the house.

"Remember Tou-san!" Kerasi smiled as she ran to her mother and walked into the house.

"Hey Midou...We want a full explanation. Right now." Shido glared at him.

"Alright..." Ban stood and turned to them. "Ask the question and I will explain."

_**OoOoOo **_

Versprechen is German for Promise...there were three that meant promise so I didn't know which one to use so I used the neuter form.

As for the whole age difference thingie. Here's how I got it figured:

Ages:

Ban and Ginji: 26

Shido: 29

Kazuki: 28

Himiko: 23

Celeste: 26

Teshimine: 34 (making him younger by a few years. he's really 29 in the series so with my ages that would make him 37)

Kerasi: 15 turning 16

Twins: 13

Sang: 24

Hestia: 40

Aleera: OLD

Thiras: 33

Mirai: 32

NOW!

When Kerasi was born: Ban was 10, Mirai 16, and Thiras was 17.

Time of the fight to ascend to the Heir: (Only Midou Family now)

Ban: 16

Kerasi: 6

Mirai: 22

Thiras: 23

Celeste: 16

Twins: 3

Sang: 14

Hestia: 30

Aleera: (young) OLD STILL

There...that was tough...took me an hour to figure all this out to just the way I want it. I hope it makes sense.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 10_

_A younger 16 year old Ban sat on the porch outside watching the rain fall. His blue eyes seemed dull and vacant compared to their normal look of life. _

_He was in a black kimono with a snake riding up the sleeves. In his hands was a white shirt with four tails. He held onto the shirt tightly as he stared into the rain._

_A white hair girl came and sat beside Ban, hugging him by his shoulders. _

_"It's alright, Ban-kun...she's in a better place. She was trying to protect us. She did good."_

_"Ame-chan shouldn't have done that..." Ban whispered, not hearing his own words. "Celeste-chan, she didn't have to..."_

_"Ban-kun...she did what she had to. Aleera has gotten Thiras ready for the fight...You need to get ready also." Celeste said as she stood. "I'll gather your outfit."_

_Ban didn't look up when she left. He sat staring out into the rain. His eyes suddenly narrowed into slits as he stood. 'He will pay for killing _

_Ame.' Ban looked at his right arm in which the Serpent Bearer slept. 'I will make sure he pays.'_

_**OoOoOo**_

"I was ten when Kerasi was born. So by the time I had to fight Thiras I was 16. There was a fight with Thiras and another person. It ended with Thiras getting wild and killing her. So, trusting in my skills, Aleera hurried the preparations for our fight." Ban explained. "I was to subdue Thiras at all costs. He was 23 and I was 16. Some fair fight."

"Such an age difference. They expected you to win?" Kazuki asked. Ban

nodded.

"When I fought Thiras, he was beyond wild. He was crazy. He almost harmed his own child and wife. That's when I knew I had to take it away from everyone. So, I fled. Thiras followed. On the cliffs near the Nanzen-ji Temple, that's where I summoned Degei."

"How, though? Someone couldn't just summon a god out of the blue like

That?" Shido asked.

"You're right. I barely understand what happened before everything went blank. All I know is that though I have poison antidotes in my blood, I was poisoned by Thiras. I had multiple wounds, all were bleeding profusely. I remember a voice whispering in my head and that's it...I blanked out." Ban told. "I came to when Celeste found me on the edge of the cliff, laying in my own blood. Thankfully Mirai was there, because the cliff started to break off and I was too weak to get up."

"Ban...with the statues...how strong will Thiras be?" Himiko asked.

"I don't want to think of the possibilities." Ban replied. "What I do know is that Aleera wants all of you to be trained in ways similar to the Midou Clan."

"Why?" Ginji asked.

"I think I know..." Kazuki said. "Thiras is a Midou, he will most likely use the techniques he learned from childhood. Learning them, will give us a chance to fight him more effectively and efficiently."

"Exactly." Himiko said. "I know few of the techniques, but not enough to go up against Thiras."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Shido said.

"What of Hestia and her hatred of you?" Kazuki asked.

"I am rightfully the heir because of acquiring Ascelpius. She doesn't like the fact a male member, who has powers of a witch, is the heir. Not only that, Hestia was always greedy for power. Her sorcerery is based on deception and strength. She has no finesse, grace, or speed with her spells."

"Some sorceress," Shido snorted. Himiko laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yea...but as Ban said, she's his aunt. He doesn't like to hurt family." She said. Shido shrugged. He could relate with that. He was sure Kazuki and Ginji could too.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow you begin training..." Ban said. Everyone nodded and started to head inside.

"Alright then!" Ginji smiled

Shido stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let's get inside before it rains." Kazuki, Shido, and Himiko went inside as Ginji stayed with Ban.

"Ban-chan?"

"Hm?" Ban raised an eyebrow as he turned to Ginji. The blonde haired man looked into the blue eyes that stared unseeing into his brown eyes. He walked to Ban and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Ginji?" Ban wrapped his arms around the man. "What's wrong?"

"Ban...you said that the 'S' in GetBackers means you're never alone." Ginji said.

"It does, I don't see--"

"Why are you trying to take on everything?" He asked against Ban's shoulder. Ban's eyes widened slightly. Ginji was right...Ban was taking on the burden of his family alone. He kept Ginji in the dark about them, what he was, and of Thiras. Ban cursed and hugged Ginji back. "I want to help you..." He whispered.

"Ginji..." Ban tilted Ginji's head up by his chin. "Don't worry about it. You are going to help now. I won't leave you out anymore."

"Ban...what they said of the snake god..." Ginji asked looked into Ban's eyes.

"If Degei does take over...I swear it Ginji I will come back to you." Ban said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Ginji's lips. "Will you stand by me during the ceremonies?" Ban whispered against his lips. Ginji smiled at Ban's request. He was asking him if he'd be Ban's lover.

"Does this answer your question?" Ginji asked as he pulled down into a kiss. Ban's arms tightened around Ginji's body. He moaned as Ginji nibbled on his lower lip. The blonde slipped his tongue into Ban's mouth, wrapping his around Ban's own. The brunette moaned as Ginji's hands held his hips as his assault in his mouth continued. Smirking, he pulled away from Ban when he was breathless.

"Yes...I think this does..." Ban smiled at Ginji.

"Good..." Ginji kissed Ban again before pulling away. "Come on...you said you were going tuck Kerasi in."

"Right..." Ban said as he turned and headed in holding Ginji's hand. When they got to Kerasi's room Ginji tried to let go of Ban's hand.

"No...She would want you in there. She likes you." Ban smiled as he opened the door.

Kerasi was at her desk with a small light on. Ban pulled Ginji forward towards Kerasi. Ginji blinked and walked toward her. He looked over her shoulder and gasped in surprise. Kerasi turned and smiled at Ginji.

"You like?" She asked.

"I didn't know you could draw like that." Ginji replied as Ban slowly made his way to the bed. Ginji stared at the picture of himself. It was just a sketch but he could tell a lot of effort went into it. He was giving the peace sign while wearing some kind of clothing that Ginji only assumed was traditional in the Midou family.

"I started this a while ago, when Tou-san told me about the Limitless Fortress retrieval." Kerasi said.

"Have you ever seen a picture of me?" Ginji blinked.

"Nope, but the way Tou-san describes you...I could imagine." She smiled.

"The way Ban-chan describes me?" Ginji looked at Ban. The other retriever had his head turned away and was blushing. Kerasi giggled and put her pencil down. She walked over to Ban and jumped into bed. Ban smiled as she wiggled her way under her covers.

"Just like I promised, I'm tucking you in bed." Ban said as he lifted the blankets to Kerasi's chin. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Kerasi asked. Ban smiled. He brushed some of her hair aside with practiced ease.

"I'm not sure...you know Aleera." He replied. "But you will see Ginji and his friends. I'm sure if you bug monkey boy enough, he'll call his animals." Kerasi giggled and looked at Ginji.

"Ginji-san...you agreed to be with Tou-san?" Kerasi asked. Ginji smiled and walked to Ban.

"Yes, I did." Ginji said as he grabbed one of Ban's hands.

"Good, Tou-san always told me he loved you. That he would...die...for you." Kerasi said as her eyes drifted close. Ginji turned to Ban as he stood. He led Ginji out into the hallway leaving Kerasi to sleep.

"Ban-chan..."

"What she said is true..." Ban turned to Ginji. "I would die for you, Ginji."

"I know Ban-chan..." Ginji wrapped his arms around Ban. "I know..." Ban felt tears on his neck. Ban sighed and hugged Ginji back.

"It's okay..." Ban lifted Ginji a bit so he could walk to his room. Ginji's legs automatically wrapped around Ban's waist as Ban held him up. "I'll always be here Ginji..." Ban said as he entered his room. He walked to his bed and laid Ginji down.

"Ban-chan...I don't want you to be alone..." Ginji said. Ban stayed on top of Ginji and smiled.

"You're an idiot..." He said before attacking Ginji's neck with kisses. The man under Ban moaned as he sucked on the side of his neck.

"Ban-chan..." Moan. "What are..." Mewing. "…You doing?"

Ban pulled away and ran his fingers over the tender skin on Ginji's neck.

"Leaving my mark..." He said. "Like you said, I'm yours...and you're mine. Just making it obvious." Ginji chuckled and put his hands in Ban's hair.

"That's right...you're mine." Ban laughed as Ginji made a poor attempt to growl. He smiled. "Stay with me tonight..." Ginji asked.

"Ginji..."

"Just for tonight..." He begged, pulling Ban down till his lips where just a whisper away. Ban's breathing hitched as Ginji's hips lifted into his.

_'Ginji...stop seducing my grandson_.'

Ginji pouted and held Ban tighter when he tried to move. '_I want him to stay...'_

'_Ginji-chan, you must understand. He needs to train for not only your sake, but his. It might give him the edge he needs to survive a battle with Thiras.' _Aleera said in his mind.

Ginji frowned. Ban was pushing himself up away from the lightning user.

"She's right Ginji..." Ban said.

'_Listen Ginji, this part is for your ears only. Ban is worried that he might not be able to protect you. He is the one that asked me for the training. You must understand that your lover cares deeply enough that he would shoulder the world of burdens that plague you both.' _Ginji's frowned deepened. '_My dear Ginji, you will have your Jagan user warming your bed sooner than you think.' _Ginji blushed as Aleera chuckled.

"Ginji..." Ban raised his hand to the other's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Ginji let go of Ban. Ban frowned and stood up. Ginji turned his head away from Ban as he went to the door.

"Ginji...I'm sorry..." Ban whispered before leaving.

_'Do not worry Ginji-chan. But there is something I should tell you.' _Aleera said to the young man. '_Degei has an infatuation with Ban and his body. It has been years since Degei last showed himself, but I have a theory. He's been hoping to get back to Ban. You must understand that Ban is unique.'_

"How so?" Ginji whispered as he stared at the wall.

'_He is the first male to have the power of the Serpent Bearer, his grip, and the Jagan. His mother disowned him and his father left him. He was a young boy when striving to survive in a family that reject him for his powers. When Degei entered his body he saw Ban's will to live above all that. His will to survive through everything. This is Ban's strength and Degei will be trying to return to it to feed off it.' _Aleera explained.

"What do you mean?" Ginji sat up.

'_If Ban's will to survive and live is drained by the god, Ban himself will die. You see...his will to live and survive makes him who he is. He will be nothing like the Ban you know now. If Degei does take over his body, he will do what he wishes with Ban's lover. He knows this and would rather not have Degei appear at all. So he will train to be stronger...for you.' _Aleera said sadly.

"What will he do with me?"

_'As Ban's lover, the heir's lover...you become bond to everything Ban does. If Ban wants to do something for the family, you must agree to it and help him achieve his goal. Like to defeat Thiras...you will also be trained and you will help Ban do it.'_

"But Ban said..."

'_He says that so you think you will not have to help. So you do not worry. Ginji-chan...You are now linked to Ban. In the same sense that I am linked to my family. I will teach you how to use it tomorrow with Ban. I must go now, Ban's here.' _Aleera's presences faded from Ginji's mind.

"Aleera...?" Ginji blinked trying to focus on that presences but it didn't work. He frowned. The god wanted Ban's body; he would drain Ban of his will. _'Then he will be able to do what he wishes with me?'_ Ginji didn't like that idea. He guessed when he agreed to be Ban's lover, he agreed to something deeper.

"Ginji..." He looked up to see Shido and Kazuki at his door.

"Shido? Kazu...what are you doing here?" Ginji asked standing up from the bed.

"We are going to do some spying..." Shido said with a smirk. Ginji blinked.

"Nogi came to Shido worried about you. Said that we can spy on Ban's training if we are quiet." Kazuki clarified.

"Oh..."

"Well let's go..." Kazuki said walking in and grabbing Ginji. Shido smirked and pushed Ginji down the hallway with Kazuki.

Opening her door, Kerasi smiled at the retreating figures. '_Ginji-chan is good for Tou-san...he'll make Tou-san less serious.'_

_'That he will, Kerasi...now go back to bed.'_

_'Yes hibaba.'_ Kerasi chuckled and closed her door going back to bed.

_**OoOoOo**_

_The sixteen year old heir panted as he held his hands in front of him. His brother, though older, was wild in his fighting, where as Ban was more skilled. They were before a cliff, trying to regain their breaths._

_"Dear brother, why do you fight when you know you can't win." Thiras asked._

_"I fight for Ame! I fought to survive...I am not going to lose to you!" Ban shouted his anger. "You killed her! Why?"_

_"Ame was in my way. I had to eliminate the pest." Thiras smirked. Ban grinded his teeth. "Annoying, that's what she was. Always caring and doing things for the family. Too bad she passed her powers on to someone else."_

_"What are you talking about?" Ban asked._

_"Ame was a fool. She was just like you Ban. The two-kilogram grip and the Jagan. She passed both off to someone else before she died. To who, I have yet to find that out." Thiras grinned. Ban stood up a bit coming out of his stance._

_"What..."_

_"Don't you know the rule little brother? If you defeat the heir or mistress of the house before you, you take their powers. Ame was selfish and sent hers out into the world." Thiras said._

_"Take their powers..." Ban murmured looking down. Thiras smirked and attacked Ban._

_Two stars streaked across the sky as a yell of pain resounded through the air._

_**OoOoOo**_

Ban grunted as he landed on the floor roughly.

"Get up and concentrate!" Aleera glared at Ban. Teshimine was leaning against a wall behind Aleera watching. "Do you think that you'll be able to defeat Thiras like this?"

"Shut up you old hag." Ban said as he got up into a crouching stance. His head turned toward where Celeste was standing. "Continue..."

Celeste turned toward Aleera.

"Do as the Heir asks." Aleera told Celeste. The other woman nodded and got into a stance. She began to circle Ban. He turned his head, keeping his ears open, listening to her footfalls. Ban was suddenly blocking Celeste's attacks. He did a backhand spring, kicking Celeste in the chin, knocking her away. He was once again in his low crouching stance glaring toward Celeste.

"That's better..." Celeste said as she rubbed her jaw.

"No it isn't." Aleera said. "Use your speed Ban. I know that your blindness is slowing you down but remember what I taught you. Rely on the eyes of Ascelpius. Your speed is your advantage to Thiras's brute force." Ban nodded once. "Ready?"

"Let's get on with it."

"Pull your punches Ban, if you can't give a hard attack while restraining, you will not succeed." Aleera said. "Build strength while restraining, you will surpass your strength when you release."

"Fine," Ban changed his stance into a standing one with one hand raised behind his head and the other out in front of him.

"Good, commence!" Aleera shouted and the two were at it again.

Teshimine shook his head slightly but continued to watch. Aleera was tough, but was also correct when she trained Ban. Right to the point, that she was.

Ginji frowned as he peeked into the dojo to see Ban thrown into the wall by Celeste. Shido and Kazuki were over him watching also. Supposedly, Ban's training started at midnight. It took them about an hour of wandering around the enormously large estate to find the right building.

"He's not trying..." Shido said.

"I know...it seems as though he's pulling his punches." Kazuki whispered.

"Why, though?" Ginji looked up at Kazuki.

"Well, my guess is because Aleera told him to. It must be to strengthen him somehow." He explained.

"Up!" Aleera yelled at Ban. "You aren't finished." He stumbled to his feet and got into a different stance. "This time, Celeste is the only one allowed to use powers. Evade and attack."

"Are you sure, Aleera?" Celeste asked as she raised her hands.

"Just do it Celeste, it's not going to kill me." Ban replied. Celeste frowned and spun her hands in the air.

Ban's ear twitched slightly as he heard the high pitch sound slicing through air. He dropped into a roll and dodged the blade of sound. Soon another, and then another came. He managed to dodge them all but not get any closer to Celeste.

Aleera gave an irritated sigh before plunging into Ban's mind.

'_Get closer to her!' _She scolded. _'You'll never win like this!'_

"Shut up!" Ban said out loud as he rolled diagonal toward Celeste, gaining a few feet toward his cousin while evading her power.

_'Then proceed with the attack. What if this was Thiras toying with you? What if Ginji was in trouble while you were delaying? You are better than this!' _Aleera said sternly. _'Now attack!'_

Ban rolled out of the way again before disappearing completely. Celeste stopped her attack, blinking. She tried to look for Ban but couldn't find him. His presences appeared behind her while his body came from her front. She bent backwards as his fist swiped over her.

"Close-combat!" Aleera said. Ban grinned and continued his onslaught. Celeste maneuvered her way from her low stance. Soon they were in an all out fight.

Ban tried a leg sweep. Celeste jumped over it and raised her arms, blocking the kick he produced with the momentum from the swipe. She then grabbed his leg and tried to elbow him. Ban grabbed her elbow and jumped up to kick her with his other leg. Celeste let his one leg go and raised her arm, blocking as she stumbled back. Ban moved quickly and got a punch in at her stomach before she changed her style and chopped at his neck. Ban ducked under the chop and rolled out of the way. Celeste kicked her leg back at Ban. He jumped over her leg. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped over her. He put his foot to her back and tossed her over his head. He flipped up and turned toward Celeste. She got up and dashed toward Ban with her fists raised. She came down on him with a flurry of fists. Ban grabbed one of her arms and twisted it while kneeling down to apply more pressure. Celeste raised her knee and caught Ban in the cheek, sending him onto his ass. She quickly kicked him onto his back and straddled his waist. Raising her fist, she punched Ban; she continued to punch him even though Ban raised his arms to block.

"Ginji!"

Ban's eyes widened as he heard two voices call out before Celeste was thrown from his waist.

Teshimine rushed over to Celeste and helped her up. Celeste groaned as she stood up. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she looked at Ginji. He was over Ban glaring at her. She thought he looked like a possessive animal protecting his property.

"Ginji?" Ban panted in a whisper.

Ginji looked down at Ban. He was sweating from all his training and breathing hard. In Ginji's eyes he looked absolutely gorgeous. His clothing was sticking to his body, molding in all the right places. Ban's face was that of confusion as he reached out to touch Ginji's face. Ginji leaned into Ban's hand, his body relaxing under the touch.

Aleera watched with a slightly amused face. It was nearly two in the morning; it has been an hour since she sensed Ginji by the door. All in all, she was testing him seeing if he'd make a move to help Ban. This confirmed her fears and hopes. Aleera glanced at Shido and Kazuki as they stood by the door. Ginji will go far to protect Ban, but he might get in the way.

Teshimine looked at the elder woman. "Aleera...I think that's enough for tonight. Celeste and Ban are tired and--"

"Weariness is only an obstacle that needs to be beaten." Aleera said looking at her bodyguard. She turned to Ginji and got an idea. She glanced at Celeste.

'_Follow my lead Celeste...and tell Teshimine to keep Kazuki and Shido back.' _Celeste looked at Aleera with a questionable look before whispering to Teshimine. He nodded and moved back to the wall near Shido and Kazuki. '_Prepare for the worst...' _Aleera warned as she reached inside obi while walking to Ginji and Ban. Using speed that is similar to Ban's, she pulled Ginji off of her grandson and was at the other end of the dojo with a knife to his throat.

Shido growled and stepped forward with Kazuki only to be stopped. Teshimine leaned his back against the door. "Watch...you'll see why."

Ban's eyes widened as he felt Ginji removed from him. His senses flared as he felt Ginji's presences beside Aleera's. Ascelpius was whispering to him that Aleera had a knife at Ginji's throat. Flipping up, Ban glared at Aleera and began toward her, his aura flaring out angrily. He was suddenly thrown onto his back by a sound wave.

"What are you doing, Celeste?" Ban hissed at his cousin as onto his feet.

"You've got to go through me to get to him, Ban." Celeste explained as she stepped between Ban and Aleera. "How would you like to tango, dear cousin?"

"I'll rip you in half Celeste...weapons or no weapons. Aleera's rules or not, you are in my way." Ban growled at her.

"Fine...Aleera's rules, Sword Combat." Celeste looked at the two wooden shinai as they came sailing over with a small noise. Ban raised his hand and caught his with ease. Celeste caught hers and looked at Ban. Her eyes widened as she barely had time to block his attack.

"You're too slow to be my tango partner Celeste." Ban pressed the wooden sword against Celeste's and pushed her back. "Give me a challenge Celeste." The look in his eyes told Celeste that he was serious. Celeste pushed against Ban's sword before twirling away. She immediately tried to attack him with the sword only to have it block. Ban proceeded to elbow Celeste and then attack her with the shinai. The wooden sword hit her in the side causing her to stumble to the side.

"Aleera...what are you doing?" Ginji whispered. Aleera held him tightly as she watched Ban.

"Look... See how he fights now with you in danger?" Aleera asked. Ginji turned to Ban to see him fighting with precision and deadly accuracy. "He loves you dearly, but you can't get in the way of his training like you did."

Ban met Celeste block for block and attack for attack. He finally managed to push Celeste's sword to the side and backhanded her away from his as he moved toward Aleera. Celeste turned to Ban and sent a sound wave toward him. It pushed against him before Ban raised his arm and threw it to the side. He turned to Celeste and glared at her.

"I dare fight against you...heir." She said as she stood tall.

"I don't want to fight..." Ban said as he turned back to Aleera...back to Ginji.

"Too Bad!" Celeste knocked Ban down from the back. She held the shinai across his shoulders as she sat on his back. "Do you forfeit?"

"Screw you..." Ban said as he grabbed Celeste and flipped her over his head. "Stop getting in my way."

"Get used to things being in your way." Celeste said as she flung her leg up, kicking him in the back of the head. She rolled away and got into a low crouch. Ban stood and glared at her.

"You are delaying Ban!" Aleera said. '_Ginji let me prick your finger...' _Ginji nodded and held up his hand. Aleera pricked Ginji's finger. _'Now smear the blood at your neck.' _Ginji did as he was told and watched Ban sniff the air.

"Aleera..." His voice was deeper as he hissed it. He walked toward her with only a shinai in his way.

"I'm not through, Ban." Celeste said.

"Yes...you are..." Ban surged forward and grabbed Celeste by her neck and raised her off the ground.

Teshimine pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Celeste!"

"It's over Celeste, stop trying to interfere." Ban said as he dropped the shinai. Celeste's eyes seemed to widen as Ban's calm voice stopped. This was the calm that she heard when Ban came to the house after killing Yamato. She put her hands to his shoulders and let her power of sound run through his body. Ban's hand tightened as the waves racked his body.

"Why aren't you in pain?" Celeste asked.

"You misunderstand the position I hold Celeste." Ban replied before he threw Celeste into the wall. She gasped in pain as she made a crater in the wall. Teshimine raced over to Celeste and picked her up. She winced and opened her eyes.

"Aleera, stop this..." Celeste said to elder woman. "Before his edge is reached."

"What's happening, Celeste?" Kazuki asked as he kneeled beside her.

"Ban...this was how he was after he killed Yamato." The white haired woman whispered. "Aleera must let Ginji go or else something might happen." Teshimine picked Celeste up and looked at Ban. His aura was raging with frustration as he advanced on Aleera.

"Shido...hold Celeste." Teshimine handed Celeste to the Beast Tamer before running over to Ban. "Hey Ban..." He put a hand on Ban's shoulder. Ban spun around with his fist raised. Teshimine caught it and glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" Teshimine saw it too late and was thrown back. He looked up to see Ascelpius circling Ban's body angrily.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji whispered. Ban turned his head to Aleera before something whisked past her head. Aleera's eyes turned to see a knife embedded in the wall.

"Bringing weapons into my training lessons Ban?" She looked back at Ban.

"Always be prepared..." Ban replied smoothly as he continued forward. "Now release him...before I do something I'll regret later."

Celeste watched Ban. At least he had some control still. _'He must be at the last barrier seperating him and Degei.'_ The last barrier was like a double edge sword. If Ban breaks it down in his anger, Degei appears. If he doesn't, there are some consequences to it.

"As you wish..." Aleera said pushing Ginji forward. "Heir-sama..." Ginji looked at Ban who continued to glare at Aleera. _'Go to him Ginji, calm him down.'_ Aleera said in his mind. _'Ascelpius will let you...'_

Ginji gulped and cautiously walked toward Ban. Ascelpius turned his eyes toward Ginji and went around him. Ban and Ginji were now in his protective circle.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called as he stopped in front of his partner. His eyes widened in disbelief as Ban did something he never would.

"Shido, what does this mean?" Kazuki asked.

"Midou...he's admitting that..." Shido said slowly still in disbelief.

_**OoOoOo**_

_The rain poured on all the figures outside as one was being rushed inside for medical treat me._

_"So how will you repay us Ban?" Hestia asked. "How will you pay for our services to save Himiko?" Yamato wasn't too far away staring in disbelief as Ban did something he would never do in his life._

_Dropping to his knees, Ban looked up at Hestia._

_"I yield myself to save Himiko's life."_

_**OoOoOo**_

That's all for now...yes little snippets of the past will continue.

Might do a whole chapter in the past...maybe. So yes...enjoy. Hey Crimson Vixen-darling, love you for Beta-ing!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 11_

_"Midou...he's admitting that..." Shido said slowly, still in disbelief._

_**OoOoOo **_

"He's admitting what Shido?" Kazuki asked.

"He's admitting that he's submissive." Celeste said as she stood from Shido's arms. "He's declaring that he will submit to Ginji and allow Ginji to be the dominate person. I've only seen him do this once before."

"But...why is he doing it now?" Shido asked.

"Ginji's the only one that can hold his anger back." Teshimine said as he walked to Celeste. "Like he holds Raitei in check, Ginji can hold his anger back."

"Which means...Degei will be held back also." Celeste concluded. Teshimine nodded and looked at Ban and Ginji.

Within the circling ghost of Ascelpius, Ginji stared wide eyed at Ban. He had dropped to his knees before Ginji and lowered his head.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked as he put his hand on Ban's head. The other man raised his head and grabbed Ginji's waist. He pulled Ginji forward and buried his face in Ginji's lower abdomen. Ginji gasped at the sensation. "Ban-chan...what's going on?" He asked in a low whisper.

'_Everything's fine now_...' Ban's voice echoed in his head. Ginji frowned and ran his hand through Ban's hair. '_I'm yielding myself to you Ginji...' _Ban replied softly as he leaned into Ginji's stomach.

"What?" Ginji blinked. He looked up to see Ascelpius disappearing and everyone looking at them. He blushed and held Ban closer as if to make them disappear. Aleera raised an eyebrow at Ginji.

"No need to be embarrassed my dear grandson-in-law." She smiled.

Celeste frowned. Aleera was taking this in too easily. She watched as Ban wrapped his arms around Ginji, keeping his face pressed in his stomach. If Ban stays here...this house will have the same effect the Limitless Fortress has on Ginji. She stepped away from Teshimine and walked to her cousin. Kneeling beside Ban, Celeste spoke softly in German.

Ginji held onto Ban as he seemed to calm down and nodded to whatever Celeste was saying. Celeste smiled when Ban replied and slowly stood. She stood also and patted Ginji's arm. He tilted his head as he looked at Celeste.

"Ban has not explained everything to you." Celeste said.

"I KNEW IT YOU SNAKE BASTARD!" Shido shouted from across the dojo. Ban scowled and flipped Shido off before turning away from him. Kazuki laughed and he pulled Shido back. "You better tell us the truth and--" Celeste got tired of Shido's raised her hand. She made a 'closing-of-the-mouth' gesture with her hands which caused Shido to become mute.

"Boy he gets loud when he wants to." Celeste said as she sighed. She looked back at Ginji and smiled. "Ban is disoriented right now. That's why he hasn't spoken to you. German will be the only language he understands until his mind calms down more."

"But he just flipped Shido off for yelling at him in Japanese." Ginji said as he looked at Ban. The brunette smiled down at Ginji.

"Don't get me wrong, Ban remembers who you are and understands you. But when he is that close to the barrier that separates him and Degei from getting into his body, for some reason he can only speak German until he can straighten out his own barriers." Celeste explained.

"Celeste...maybe you should take the boys to the hot springs and explain." Aleera said. "I will watch over the house." Aleera looked at Ban. Ban scoffed and replied back in German. Aleera chuckled.

"As he wishes..." Celeste said. She looked at Ban and Ginji. Grabbing, their hands she motioned for the others to follow as she ran over to a closet door. Ginji stared at it as Ban started to speak in German.

"Celeste?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh sorry, Ban says to tell you guys that this is a portal door. That it will transport us to the Midou Mountain Estate, where the hot springs are." Ban grabbed Ginji's hand as Celeste opened the door. Ginji looked at Ban as he pulled Ginji into the closet.

Ginji felt the bottom of his stomach shift as he felt himself being transported. He clutched Ban's hand tighter and closed his eyes. When the feeling faded he felt Ban's hand on his cheek.

"Liebe..." Ban's thumb caressed his cheek. "Geliebte...Sind sie okay?" (Love...Lover...Are you okay?)

Ginji blinked. "Huh?" Ban smiled.

'_I asked if you were okay...' _Ban replied in Ginji's head as he led Ginji away from the door.

"Oh...yea...I think..." The blonde replied as he looked around. The place they were in looked like some kind of hotel. A dark haired woman stopped in front of them and bowed.

"Ban-sama," The woman said. "Aleera-sama called and told me to lead you and your guest to the private changing room until Celeste-sama and the others arrive." Ban went to the woman and helped her stand. Ginji watched as Ban shook his head at the woman. "But it's customary to bow to the heir..." Ban shook his head again. "As you wish, Ban-sama." The woman motioned them to follow her. Ginji grabbed Ban's hand watching him frown as they followed.

They were led to a changing room. The woman bowed at the waist and left. Ban sighed and walked into the room silently. Ginji followed after Ban and looked at the room. It had two baskets, towels, and robes ready for them.

"Ban-chan...are you sure this is...Ban-chan, what are you doing?" Ginji blushed as he saw Ban start to strip. Ban's shirt landed on Ginji's head as he continued to get undress. Ginji pulled the shirt away to see Ban start to pull the robe up over the scars on his back. Ginji quickly step forward and stopped Ban.

"W-was sind...?" (W-what are...?) Ban murmured as Ginji stopped him from pulling up his robe. Ginji turned Ban around and pulled him into a kiss. Ban moaned into Ginji's mouth. His hands went to Ginji's hips as Ginji back him up against the wall. Ginji attacked Ban's neck and nibbled and sucked on it. The man under him moaned in response. His gloved fingers started to trace up to Ban chest.

Ban's eyes snapped open as Ginji's fingers reached the words healing on his chest. He flinched back, his head hitting the wall painful, as he grabbed Ginji's wrist.

"Ban-chan..." He heard Ginji murmur.

"Schmerzlich..." (Literally painful; similar to Itai)

"Oh be careful Ban-chan..." Ginji reached up and rubbed the back of Ban's head. Ban shook his head and gently pushed Ginji away from him. "Ban-chan?" Ban let go of Ginji and pulled up his robe. He then pointed to the words and shook his head. Ginji glared at Ban and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Liebe!" (Love!) Ban said as he tried to get loose. He glared toward Ginji.

"No! I don't care if you don't want me to touch you because of them!" Ginji said sternly as he opened Ban's robe and pressed his hand against Ban's chest. Ban hissed as Ginji did that and tried to back up, only to hit the wall. Ginji then pressed his body into Ban's. He kissed Ban, causing the brunette to melt against him. He pulled back and leaned down to kiss Ban's chest.

Ban eyes glazed over as he watched Ginji kiss each word. He frowned slightly. Yes, he was embarrassed by the words...but they were true...at least he thought so. Ginji lifted his head and kissed Ban on the lips before pulling back and getting undressed. Ban stared at Ginji with a smile. Who was he to just what Ginji was or wasn't allowed to see or do?

Just as Ginji put the towel around his waist he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head slightly to see Ban staring at him. He smiled at Ban. The blind man leaned his head on Ginji's shoulder and kissed it.

"See, I knew you would see it my way." Ginji laughed as Ban raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, let's get into the hot spring before the others come."

Ban nodded and walked to the door opposite from the one they came in from. He opened and stepped out into the small hallway. Ginji followed Ban down the hallway. It soon opened up into a hot spring. A private one from what it looked like. Ban slowly walked to the edge of the hot springs and stepped in. Ginji watched as Ban gracefully walked to the other side of the spring, in the shade. He then sat down and looked at Ginji.

"Kommen?" (Coming?) (1) Ban asked. Ginji mentally shivered at the way Ban said that. He climbed into the spring and made his way to Ban.

The Jagan Master grabbed Ginji's hands and pulled the blonde straight into his lap. Ginji blushed as Ban turned him so his back was to Ban's chest. He shivered as Ban's hands went down his back.

Ban started to knead and massage Ginji's back, causing him to gasp. He smiled as Ginji's head fell back against his left shoulder. His hands moved up a bit to massage the middle of Ginji's back. Ginji moaned loudly as Ban did that. Ban leaned down and smiled into Ginji's right shoulder. He continued to do this, getting all sorts of noises from Ginji that he liked.

"Ban..." The blonde moaned, moving his right arm up around Ban's neck. The man behind him grinned and started to nibble on Ginji's shoulder. Ginji gasped as Ban freed one hand from massaging his back and raked it down his chest and stomach. "Oh my god, Ban..." He breathed. Ban turned his head and kissed Ginji's neck, then his cheek. Reaching up, Ban turned Ginji's head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Ginji opened his mouth to allow Ban to ravish his mouth. He moaned as Ban's tongue dipped into his mouth, touching everything. When Ban's tongue wrapped around his own, he mewed happily. Ban began to suck on Ginji's tongue which caused the blonde to shiver in delight against him.

"Tun Sie dies, wann immer Sie ihn alleine haben?" (Do you do this whenever you have him alone?) Celeste asked from the other side of the spring. Ginji jumped and sat straight up in Ban's lap. Ban held a growl in the back of his throat as he glared at her. She laughed and sat on the edge of the spring.

"You are not staying here are you?" Shido asked with a slight blush.

"Yes I am, now get in." Celeste replied. Teshimine laughed and slid into the spring right next to Celeste. Kazuki dragged Shido into the spring moving to the side of it. Ban was still glaring at Celeste as he held Ginji against his chest.

"Possessive, isn't he?" Teshimine asked.

"Very..." Celeste said. "So what first?"

"Er...um..." Ginji blushed. "I want to know about Degei..." Ban nodded and began to talk with Celeste translating.

"As long as Ban could remember, he's always been a vessel. He's been trained and educated to be nothing more than one. He wasn't supposed to have a will of his own..." Celeste said.

"What changed it?" Kazuki asked.

"His special someone..." Celeste smiled. "Ame-chan..."

"Ame-chan?" Ginji whispered to himself. Ban continued to talk.

"Ah yes, the night he fought Thiras, he found out about the secret of the Midou." Celeste frowned. "He found out that if there are two people that are in line for heir, there is a fight. The winner takes the loser's powers..."

"Wouldn't that leave the loser vulnerable?" Shido asked.

"Yes...then the winner would have to kill them." Celeste said. "Ban says its survival of the fittest in a form he'd rather not be apart of."

"How does the fight for heir deal with Degei?" Kazuki asked. Ban's voice became quieter as he talked.

"Ban says that though he was supposed to be the vessel for Degei...the god could appear in the Midou with the most strength." Celeste said with confusion. "Wait, Ban are you telling me that if Thiras gets the statues and becomes more powerful than any of us...including Aleera...he would be able to summon Degei?"

Ginji watched as Ban nodded. His grip tightened on Ban's arm, causing Ban to look at Ginji. The blonde put his head down on Ban's shoulder and held on tight. Ban frowned and put his hand in Ginji's hair.

"This is bad..." Celeste said.

"How so?" Teshimine asked.

"If Ban summons Degei, at least he has some control from dealing with it before. Not only that, but Ascelpius would help Ban hold on. Thiras...he holds a cat deity similar to Ascelpius...not in his arm...but throughout his body. Siam is vicious and will kill in one strike. If Siam and Degei are together...with the statues no less...everything is lost." Celeste explained.

"But will Degei have the same effect on Thiras as he does on Ban?" Kazuki asked looking at the couple hugging each other in the shadows.

"We don't know...no one but Ban, as far as I know, were able to call Degei." Celeste put a hand to her mouth. "We can't let him win..."

"We won't..." Ginji said. Ban kissed Ginji's forehead and said something quietly to Celeste.

"Ban no! That's suicidal on your part!" Celeste said glaring at her cousin. "Don't you dare for one minute think that I...let alone Mirai will let you do that."

"Do what?" Ginji asked sitting back to look at Ban's eyes. Ban put a hand up to Ginji's cheek.

_'I told her that I would bait myself by stepping into the open and summoning Degei_.' Ban's voice echoed in Ginji's mind.

"NO!" Ginji grabbed onto Ban's robe and shook him. "You will not do that! You hear me!"

"What's going on?" Shido asked not liking the way Ginji was upset.

"Ban...Ban said he would summon Degei and use that to become bait..." Celeste lowered her head putting her hand over her face. "Dammit Ban! Do you always have to be so stupid...?"

"He is stupid..." Shido glared at Ban. The Jagan Master was wiping away the tears that were falling from Ginji's eyes.

'_Don't cry Ginji...' _Ban whispered in his mind.

"How can you be so calm about this? You could die!" Ginji asked trying to stop the tears.

'_I guess it get it from Ame-chan...' _Ban replied. Ginji frowned as he looked at Ban, who was smiling slightly.

"Ginji...Ban is use to the threat of death...though he might of hidden it while on retrievals." Celeste replied. "Ginji...you can stop him though." Ban's eyes became panicked

"Anschlag! Erklären Sie ihm Celeste nicht!" (Stop! Don't tell him, Celeste!) The man said. "Halten Sie ihn aus es heraus!" (Keep him out of it!)

"Shut up! You try to take everything on your own and shut us all out!" The woman said. "I'm fed up with just standing on the side lines watching you get hurt! Twenty six years Ban...that's how long I've watched you suffer. I'm not about to let it continue just because you stepped up."

"Nicely put Celeste...I agree. I don't want Ginji's lover to be put in any more danger because of his family." Teshimine said. "I'm helping..."

"If Ginji needs our alliance, then I will give it freely." Kazuki said. Shido nodded in agreement.

Ginji smiled at his friends and looked back as Ban. "See Ban...they want to help you." He frowned when Ban shook his head. "Ban, why are you being so stubborn?" Ban removed Ginji from his lap and stood.

'_I will fight Thiras...he killed Ame-chan. He's out for my blood… nothing more, nothing less.' _Ban replied to Ginji as he moved to the edge of hot springs. '_I am nothing but a vessel for Degei. This conversation made me realize that. There is so much more to this than you think, Ginji.'_

"Ban-chan..."

'_I don't want to explain my family...I didn't want you to see my family.' _Ban swiftly got out of the spring and walked back down the hall to the dressing room.

"Ginji..." Celeste said. "You are the best thing to happen to Ban since Kerasi was born."

"I don't understand..." Kazuki said. "What do you mean?"

"Ban was forced away from Kerasi...but they held communications because of Mirai and myself. You..." Celeste looked at Ginji. "You made him stronger...no you are making him stronger. Just being with him makes him stronger."

"But how do I stop him?" Ginji asked as he went closer to his soon-to-be cousin. Celeste smiled and put a hand to Ginji's forehead.

"Relax...first of all. You aren't helping anyone by being all worked up." Ginji sighed and took a deep breath. "Good, now listen well." She leaned down and whispered into Ginji's ear so the others may not hear. Ginji's eyes seem to have died as Celeste talked with him. She pulled back and frowned at Ginji. "That's all an assumption though, Ginji-chan... So don't try to run off and do it."

"Now I'm more worried..." The former leader of the Volts said. Celeste pulled him to her and put his head in her lap. She ran her hand through his hair gently, in a motherly way.

"You know...this was used to calm Ban-kun like this..." She said softly.

"Really?" Teshimine asked as Ginji leaned closer to Celeste. She nodded and held Ginji as she started to hum. It was a soft melody, it held a soothing rhythm.

"_I will hold on. I will fight. I will make sure everything's all right_." Celeste sang softly. "_For you...For me...For the happiness we seek_."

Shido and Kazuki relaxed visibly as her voice carried in the hot springs. Teshimine watched passively as Ginji closed his eyes and listened to the young girl. As for Celeste she closed her eyes and continued to sing.

"_Oh god...give me strength. I want to survive. I want to save him, I want to free him..." _Ginji blinked as he heard those words echo in his head. He lifted his head and looked toward the hallway. _"I will fight to the death to keep him alive, I will fight till my last breath to let him survive. God, let him live freely..."_

"Ginji?" Teshimine whispered as the young man got out of the spring.

Ginji quickly walked down the hallway and into the changing room. He saw something that broke his heart more than anything would ever be able to. Towel and robes were strewn all over the room. The far wall looked as though something heavy slammed into it. In the corner, Ban sat. His back was against the wall, his knees drawn up. One arm rested on each leg as his head was tilted back staring blankly at the ceiling. Dry tear lines showed on Ban's face from the dim light. Ginji frowned more, Ban looked as though he visited Hell, and this was it. For the first time since Ginji got there, he finally understood the pressure that this whole situation had on Ban.

Kneeling beside Ban, Ginji lifted a hand to his face. "Ban-chan..." The said man turned slightly to Ginji and stared at him. "Oh Ban-chan, don't do this to yourself..." Ginji leaned forward and hugged Ban closely. The Jagan Master's head rested against his love's chest as he slowly pulled himself together.

"Ginji..." Ban's hands came up and held on tightly to his arm. "Don't leave me..."

"Of course not, Ban-chan..." Ginji murmured as he held Ban tighter. "I'll call Celeste, just let me go to the do--"

"No!" Ban's grip tightened around Ginji's arm holding him there. The blonde frowned as Ban began to shake. He quickly cradled the blind Ban to his chest as he situated himself against the wall. Ginji looked up at the door slid open, revealing Celeste with a sad frown.

"Oh dear...I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Ginji asked. Celeste walked to Ban and him and knelt down.

"That song in the same one Ame-chan sang to Ban before she died."

Ginji felt Ban's arms tighten. "Ame-chan?"

"Yes, she died when Ban just turned 16. Did he tell you?" Celeste asked with confusion that Ginji didn't know.

"No...he never mentioned her..." Ginji murmured. "Were they close?"

"As close as they could get. They were practically inseparable."

"I see..."

Celeste frowned and put a hand to Ban's forehead. "We should get him to his room...I'll go ahead and tell Aleera, Teshimine will escort you guys back." She said standing. Turning she left quickly to inform the eldest Midou member.

Teshimine walked into the room with Shido and Kazuki. Ginji held Ban's hand as he finished putting on his shirt. He lifted Ban into his arms and frowned when he realized how light Ban was.

"This is bad..." Teshimine said as he got dressed with the other two.

"How do you figure?" Kazuki asked when they finished dressing.

"Ban is the last defense, if he's stuck in the past, this family is as good as dead." Teshimine said.

"How can someone live with that kind of responsibility on their hands?" Kazuki asked as he looked at Ban. The normally calm and suave man was nothing but a frightened boy in Ginji's arms. He watched as Ban nuzzled into Ginji's neck as though he could disappear. What is it about this place? What makes Ban so secretive and not like himself here? Kazuki glanced at Shido. It seems as though the Midou family hides many secrets, even amongst their own. If they wanted to keep Ginji safe and Ban well, they would have to find out what they are. Even if it kills...

---------------

1: Sound's naughty doesn't it?

That's it for now! Yea sorry it took sooo long it was a pain in the butt for the last part. I think it kinda sucked, but you guys get the idea right?

Beta-er: Crimson-Vixen


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: I kinda lost touch with my Beta-er. And This chapter isn't beta. So….enjoy anyway?

_**Sightless**_

_Chapter 12_

Shido watched as Ginji put Ban to bed. On the way back from the springs, Ban had fallen asleep. Aleera was waiting for them with a worried, yet calm expression. She immediately led Ginji to Ban's room. She left saying that she will explain all.

"Is he asleep Ginji?" Shido asked. Ginji stood up and nodded.

"Where's Kazu?" The former leader asked as he walked to Shido. They began to head toward the large room where the trial was held earlier.

"He's with Aleera and Teshimine trying to get some answers." Shido replied. Ginji nodded as they entered the room.

Aleera looked at Ginji. In her hands was a bottle of liquid. Celeste was beside her with a scroll on her lap. Kazuki and Teshimine were sitting opposite of them looking a little miffed.

"Ah, Ginji-chan..." Aleera said. "Is Ban-kun sleeping alright?"

"As much as he can..." Ginji said as he sat down beside Kazuki. "I want explanations and I want them now." Shido silently sat beside Ginji leaving the blonde between him and Kazuki.

'_Demanding when Ban's in trouble...good...'_ Aleera smiled and nodded. "As Ban said, he was a vessel and Ame-chan changed him from being one. She and Ban were both alike in almost all ways. I think Ban took it upon himself to become like her since her death."

"Who is Ame-chan?" Ginji asked. "Her name keeps coming up but no one explains about her."

Celeste frowned. "We are forbidden to talk about her. It is the only time Ban used his position for anything. He made us all...the entire family swear not to mention her unless he deems it so."

"That seems a bit extreme." Kazuki said.

"Talking about Ame-chan...it makes Ban extremely depressed. She is one of the reasons he became a recoverer." Celeste explained.

"Ban has been ignored from this family since as long as he could remember. His father, myself, and Mirai were perhaps the only people who kept him in touch with the humanity Ame-chan gave him before she died." Aleera said.

"What else?" Shido asked. "There is more...there has to be."

"What of Hestia's abuse toward him?" Teshimine asked.

"Ban did not step up as heir, so Family law would not restrict her from doing that." Aleera said. "Ban's situation is extremely complex. His encounter with a god has made him somewhat...influenced to the other side of life."

"Are you saying that because of that encounter, Ban doesn't fear death? That it is the reason why he can sense people with a high blood lust?" Kazuki asked.

"Ban can sense people who are looking for death, whether it be for themselves or someone else." Aleera said. "As for his blindness, it can be taken care of with this." She held up the vial of green liquid. "It washes through ones system and restores their retinas."

"So he'll be able to see again?" Ginji asked. Aleera smiled and nodded.

"It's an herbal blend...a bit weaker then the first batch that was used one him, but then again that wasn't made by me."

"He also made arrangements for others to arrive tomorrow to see if it would work on them." Celeste said.

"Arrangements?" Shido asked. "Who?"

"They mean Ban had called up Hevn and had her get tickets in his name for Maria to escort Juubei and Madoka here." Himiko said as she walked into the room. "I heard you guys come back, is everything going to be okay?"

"Just discussing things over..." Aleera said with a smile. Himiko nodded and sat down beside the elder woman.

"Juubei's coming?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"And Madoka? What is he trying to pull?" Shido asked.

"Ban thought that the medicine for his eyes might work for Juubei and Madoka. So he asked them to come and they both agreed." Celeste said. "He's trying to help them...not hurt them."

Aleera nodded. "Ban-chan is like that from time to time." She glanced at Himiko. "Why don't you tell them what Ban was like when he was with Yamato and yourself?"

Himiko frowned. "I don't think Ban would..."

"Please Himiko-chan..." Ginji said. "I want to help him...this is too much for him to handle by himself."

"Okay..." She nodded and looked down. "We found Ban fighting in the streets. He had such a lost look in his eye that Yamato took him in. He seemed cautious of everything and everyone...his actions were frightened."

"Frightened? Ban...you must be kidding." Shido said.

"From what Yamato found out...we found Ban after he ran from the Midou family...after Ame-chan's death. I don't know what happened, but after one night he was like he has always been. One day he's lost, the next he's like the Ban we know." Himiko said. "We couldn't explain it and we didn't ask."

"What happen during the time he was lost as you say?" Kazuki asked.

"My brother would watch Ban during the night. They wouldn't sleep..." Himiko's fist tightened up slightly. "Ban wouldn't talk about it but I was sure he was doing something during the night. Something dealing with the witch blood in him. I suppose Yamato saw and didn't want to betray Ban's trust by telling me." She smiled slightly. "I would always find Ban sleeping beside Yamato, in Yamato's jacket. Looking back on it, Yamato would always tell me to let Ban sleep in."

"Was there always stars or the moon out when Ban stayed up late?" Celeste asked. Himiko blinked and nodded.

"Yes, there was..." Celeste looked at Aleera.

"I see. Though he was outcasted he still practiced our ways, even if it was to try to reach the one he lost." Aleera said.

"What do you mean?" Ginji asked.

Aleera looked at the blonde. "During the nights when the star of Asclepius is in the sky or the celestial moon, we of the Midou clan can send out our prayers to the god. We can wish for anything imaginable, but for it to be granted...that is only for the god to decide."

"So Ban was praying through Asclepius to Degei?" Teshimine asked.

"Not through Asclepius, with him. Those two are one...they act as one." Celeste said.

"So what was he praying for?" Shido asked.

"Perhaps...a chance to see Ame again?" Kazuki said as he looked at Aleera. "If what you say about those two are true, then Ban would do anything for Ame."

"Did...well yes does." Celeste said.

"Ban feels that Ame's death his fault. He blames Yamato's death on himself, most of all he blames himself for anything bad that has happened to you Ginji." Aleera said.

"Why would he?" Ginji asked.

"Like Ame, that topic is forbidden...but it has to deal with his father. You will meet him in two days." Aleera replied. She raised a hand to stop the questions. "In two days, is when we hold our festival and Ban's ascension."

"So soon?" Kazuki said. "Did you not see Ban? He is emotionally unstable. He can't stay here."

"I know this!" Aleera's voice rose. "But...it is his choice. Ban knew the consequences of coming back to this household. He knew, yet he still comes back despite everything…"

Ginji frowned and looked down. He couldn't help Ban could he? It seemed all was against him...He blinked as he remembered what Celeste told him. "Aleera-san, is it possible for Raitei to subdue Degei?"

"Raitei?" Himiko blinked. Aleera's expression darkened and grabbed a scroll from inside her kimono.

"Only a person of equal strength can subdue a god."

"A god against a god?" Shido asked quietly.

"Something like that..." Aleera replied.

"Are you saying the Lightning Emperor is Degei's equal?" Kazuki said connecting two and two together.

"You can't say that...is it true?" Himiko asked.

"Maybe..." Aleera answered.

"A maybe doesn't help us Aleera." Teshimine said.

"A lot of things don't help us when dealing with Degei." Celeste said.

"What do you mean?" Ginji asked.

"Degei is the independant variable in anything." Aleera said. "Anything we do Degei will alter our assumed results..."

A scream echoed throughout the halls cutting Aleera off.

"Kerasi..." Ginji and Celeste whispered before getting up and running off. The others got up also and followed quickly.

When they got to Kerasi's room they saw Sang, the twins, and Mirai standing outside the door. Mirai pounded her fist on the door. "Kerasi! Kerasi wake up sweetie!"

"What's going on?" Ginji asked.

"Kerasi-chan is having a nightmare...when she does her powers flare." Hitoshi said.

"She put up barrier around her room...we can't get in." Kiyoshi added with a yawn.

Ginji walked up to the door and put a hand to it. He felt voltage run up his arm and through his body. "Lightning..." He murmured.

"Dammit, where's Ban?" Sang asked.

"Sleeping, don't bother him." Shido said growling at Sang. Shido was suddenly pushed out of the way as Ban came out of his room.

"Move over monkey-boy." Ban drowsily spoke as he walked up next to Ginji. His hand passed over the door briefly before opening it.

Ginji blinked. With a swipe of his hand, the barrier dropped. Was it because of Ban being the heir or something more? He frowned as Ban hesitated at the door. He stayed by his lover and grabbed his arm.

"Her powers are raging, it is mostly going to be a storm inside." Ban said quietly to Ginji.

"Stand back..." Aleera said. Everyone stepped back, but Ginji. "You too Ginji-chan." The blonde frowned and was about to move when Ban grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Ginji..."

"Shut up Aleera." Ban growled. He held Ginji's hand as he opened the door. Violent wind struck them trying to push them out.

"Be careful Ban..." Mirai said.

"Yea, yea..." Ban rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Stay close Ginji."

"Okay," Ginji held Ban's arm tightly as they stepped into the room. Ginji stared in awe as the storm seemed to bend to Ban's will. They walked harmlessly through the room to Kerasi's bed. The young girl was thrashing around crying in her sleep. "A nightmare?"

"Most likely about the past..." Ban murmured as he slipped into bed with Kerasi scooting the girl over. He pulled Ginji down with him. Ginji blushed and spooned against Ban's back as Ban held Kerasi to his chest. "Shh...calm down. I know you can hear me, my sweet cherry blossom. Now relax and rest." Ban's voice was soft and gentle as he talked to his niece. Ginji watched over Ban's shoulder as Kerasi's thrashing lessened slightly.

"Papa!" She said urgently in her sleep. Her hand was painfully gripping his hand. Taking Kerasi's hand from Ban's, Ginji held it in his.

"Listen to my voice my little sakura...concentrate and relax. Ginji-chan is here too, right?" Ban said.

"Uh...yea...please calm down Kerasi-chan." His thumb caressed the young girl's hand as he watched her power recede into nothing.

"Thank god..." Sang said.

"Are you guys alright?" Himiko asked.

"Leave...we'll stay with her tonight to make sure she doesn't get anymore nightmares." Ban said as Kerasi snuggled into his chest.

"Are you sure?" Mirai asked.

"Leave them...let's get some rest." Aleera said while closing the door.

Ginji leaned his head against Ban shoulder and sighed. He felt Ban's hand take his own from Kerasi. He shifted his head slightly in curiousity. Ban placed Ginji's hand against his chest and took a deep breath. Ginji smiled and nodded to Ban. He understood the brunette's actions. He was saying he'd be with Ginji always. The former Raitei's hand fisted in the shirt on Ban's chest. He held his lover close. Ginji chuckled slightly as Kerasi pressed against Ban's chest, pushing her cheek into Ginji's hand.

"Go to sleep..." Ban murmured as he too dozed off.

"Night Ban-chan..." Ginji said kissing the back of Ban's neck before closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the breathing of his lover and his new niece.

-----

Kerasi opened her blue eyes and blinked. She was staring as someone's shoulder. She looked up to see Ban. She smiled sadly. She must have had another nightmare. She looked across from her and saw a pair of smiling brown eyes. "Ginji-chan?"

Ginji lifted his finger to his lips. "Shh, Ban-chan is sleeping." He said. He looked up at the said man and smiled. "He calmed you down last night."

"I'm sorry..." Kerasi said and curled up into Ban's side. "It is just...when I think about Papa's promise."

"His promise?" Ginji whispered.

"They say...after Papa summoned Degei to defeat Thiras, he died. When Celeste-chan and Papa's father brought him back, Papa wasn't moving." Kerasi shivered and moved closer to Ban as though making sure he was real. "Papa was declared legally dead by the family doctor, but...I stayed with him while everyone left. I saw it. Ame-chan's spirit appeared with Papa's in her arms. She returned Papa to us. She gave him another chance to live." Kerasi hid her face in Ban's chest as he breathed.

"Kerasi...who is Ame-chan?" Ginji asked. Kerasi jerked up and looked at Ginji.

"You've got to be joking!" She said. Ginji shook his head.

"They say Ban made the topic forbidden." Kerasi thought about it for a while before nodding.

"I remember...here..." She carefully got out of bed and headed to her desk. Ginji followed, leaving Ban by himself on the bed. He looked down as she grabbed some pictures and drawings. "This is Ame Midou. She was twenty when she died. She would have been thirty by now. See?" She handed Ginji the pictures. "I took these when Kaa-san got me a camera."

Ginji nodded and looked down at the pictures. In the first photo, two people were amongst the groves outside in front of the main house. Ginji stared at the younger Ban. His hair wasn't spikey, it was flat and his eyes were less serious. He seemed happy and care free. The woman beside him was placing Nogi around his neck. Ginji's eyes scanned the woman. She had dark brown hair with black underneath, it was pulled back into a ponytail and she also had a hair scarf off. Her face was like Ban's, Ginji assumed this was Ame. What Ginji noticed most, was her eyes. Her left one was a blue color, identical to Ban's eye color, while her right was a purple shade almost violet. It was the kind of purple that Ban's shades were. She had a kind face, and Ginji suspected she was a giving person.

"Look through them..." Kerasi urged. Ginji nodded and shuffled through the pictures. In each picture, Ginji noticed, Ban was never far from Ame. In the fear where he was Ban looked nervous and frigthened.

"Why is he like this when he's away from Ame?" Ginji asked as he pointed at one picture where Ban was alone.

"Ame-chan anchored his sanity and humanity. When she was away from him, Papa feared that he would lose it and become a vessel again." Kerasi explained.

"I see...she's very beautiful." Ginji said. "Ban's fiance?"

Kerasi blinked at Ginji then laughed. "Dear god, no..." She walked to her closet and pulled out a canvas. It was of Ame in her ceremonial robes. It was in watercolors and looked radiant. "Ame-chan was the heir before Papa...she was his older sister."

"Ban's sister?" Ginji whispered staring at the pictures of Ban and Ame together.

"Hai..." Kerasi nodded. "When she died...Papa wouldn't eat and wouldn't sleep. Even now, he doesn't eat as much as he should. I see it...Papa tells me everything." She smiled. "Does that spread some light on this whole situation?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Kerasi." Ginji said putting the pictures down.

"Anything for my new tou-san!" Kerasi giggled as the GetBacker blushed.

They both turned to the bed when Ban groaned and turned on his side. He curled up into a ball and grabbed the extra pillow. Kerasi bit her lip as she giggled. She grabbed her camera and quickly to a picture. "Oh this is good..."

Ginji smiled and walked to Ban. He sat beside his lover and put a hand to Ban's shoulder. Gently shaking Ban, he glanced at Kerasi. "Perhaps you should go tell everyone that Ban will need something to eat."

"Alright!" Kerasi smiled and grabbed an outer haori. One could easily tell it was a man's haori but it didn't matter to Kerasi as she put it on and left her room.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji whispered shaking Ban more. This proved to be a mistake as Ban sprang up into a sitting position. His face was panicked and his breathing quick. "Calm down Ban-chan..." Ginji said slowly putting his arms around Ban. He leaned his head on Ban's shoulder as the other's breathing slowed.

"Where are we?" Ban asked.

"We are in Kerasi room, she went to tell the others we are up and to have something to eat ready." Ginji replied. He turned in slightly and kissed Ban's neck. "You okay?"

Ban put a hand over his eyes and nodded. "Yea...I think so." He turned his head toward Ginji slightly and smiled as the former Raitei kissed his neck again. "What did you find out last night?"

Ginji frowned and nodded. He told him all of what Aleera told them, expect for the myth. "You never told me about Ame-chan...about how she was your sister." He watched as Ban's hands clutched the sheets tightly.

"I didn't want anyone to remind me of her." Ban breathed slowly before turning and moving to the edge of the bed. He sat there and put his elbows on his knees while putting his forehead on his folded hands. "Thiras challenged her for the title of heir and won. He killed her Ginji...I was right there and he killed her." Ban voice shook as he spoke. "I out of anger challenged Thiras and Aleera made it so the fight was a few hours afterward." Ban's voice dropped into a deeper tone. "I won't forget the way he looked after he killed her." Ban looked up slightly staring at the wall opposite of him. "His eyes shifted to that of a cat's...the eyes that resembled mine. His silver hair was matted down with Ame's blood and the rain that fell the moment she died, weeping her downfall. He smelled of death and hate...he ripped out Ame's heart and stabbed her through her stomach multiple times."

Ginji was crying as he grabbed Ban from behind and held him close. Ban's shoulders sagged and shook slightly. The other retriever put his chin on Ban's shoulder and nuzzled into his hair. "I'm sorry Ban..."

"No..." Ban shook his head. "I should be sorry. I should have stopped him when I could. When a Midou is defeated in a challenge, the winner has a choice to either gain the loser's powers, or let them be. Thiras tried to gain Ame-chan's power."

"What happened?" Ginji asked wiping Ban's tears away along with his own.

"They were already gone. At the time I didn't know where they went or if they just passed along with her, I still don't." Ban frowned and sighed. "My eyesight was restored by Ame the only other time I lost it. We don't know what she put in it to make it work as fast, but we got the basic ingredients down."

"So the vial they have might not work?" Ginji asked.

"It should, it just not that potent. That's why I asked Maria to get Madoka and Juubei. If it works on me, it would definitely work on Juubei. Madoka...I wanted to give her a chance to gain eyesight and see what life is really like." Ban said. "She agreed it was worth a shot...so..."

"Ban what of Mirage?" Ginji asked.

"Don't trust her..." Ban shook his head. "She is full of lies and her powers are of illusions."

"Alright..." Ginji smiled. "Did you know that Kerasi draws wonderfully?"

Ban laughed and rubbed his face. "Yes...a unique talent. She is always saying she sucks but in all, her art is very good for a girl her age."

"Yes it is..." Ginji tilted Ban's head toward his. "I see she gets it from her Papa..." He whispered before kissing Ban. The brunette moaned and opened his mouth as a tongue slipped between his lips. Ginji's tongue played with Ban's as he leaned in toward the brunette.

"Ban---" Mirai stopped short as she saw Ban and Ginji making out on her daughter's bed. "Ahem!" The two broke apart and looked toward Mirai. Ginji looked smug and satisfied with a tint of red, while Ban was just red. Quite a humorous sight. "If you two are done in my DAUGHTER's room. I came to tell you that Maria is here with your guests."

"Ah, er...thanks Mirai." Ban said as he tried to pull himself together. Mirai chuckled.

"You guys are so cute..." Mirai said as she threw kimono's at them. "Here, get dressed. Oh and Ginji, get use to being bowed to by the maids and guards. Aleera spread word that Ban's got a lover." Ban groaned. "Seriously Ban...the festival takes place in two days..."

"Wait, it takes place on Kerasi's birthday?" Ban frowned.

Mirai's eyes widened. "Oh god, I forgot. What are we going to do for her?"

"Can't you have a party during the festival?" Ginji asked.

"Aleera would never allow it." Mirai said. Ban grinned however.

"That's actually a good idea." He said.

"Ban?" Mirai blinked. She then smiled. "You just love going against Aleera don't you?"

"We'll talk about this later, but I'm going to need everyone's help with it."

----

After Ginji and Ban got dressed Mirai led them to the room where the guests were waiting.

"Juubei! Madoka-chan!" Ginji smiled and bounced up to them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine Ginji-san," Madoka said. Mozart barked in response and happily wagged his tail. Juubei nodded and stayed beside Kazuki. Ginji smiled as he noticed Shido was close to Madoka. So that's why Ban...

"That's good, how was your flight?" Ginji asked.

"I didn't expect to be flown over in first class..." Juubei said. "The woman named Maria informed us Ban had gotten the tickets."

Ginji glanced back at Ban who was tilting his head to the side, with a concentrated look. "Yea...we found out that Ban is an heir to a wealth family." Ginji replied while looking back at Juubei and Madoka.

"So what now?" Madoka asked.

Before anyone could say anything, a hispanic woman entered the room with a grin and jumped onto Ban. "Ban-kun! Welcome home!" Maria said as she hugged Ban.

"Noches-chan, please get off Ban-kun." Mirai said with a rub of her eyes.

"Sorry, it has just been so long since I've seen Ban-kun at any of the family gatherings." Maria said. "I've been told of Hestia's harsh ruling among this certain house, but it seems the right person is back." Ban frowned at Maria.

"That's not true..."

"Excuse me, you have been to some." Maria waved it off. "But it seems as if the family is starting to travel in today. I saw some of the little ones. They were talking about you." This got Ban to smile.

"That is good, are they all being accomedated?" Ban asked tilting his head to the side. Ginji giggled as he found the action cute. Kerasi and Mirai smirked at him as the others just shook their head.

"All but two people..." Celeste said walking into the room. "Elena and Der Kaiser." Ban rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Where are you going to put them Ban?" Ginji asked quietly.

"Elena can go into Hestia's room and Kaiser can go into mine." The heir replied.

"What about Ginji and yourself?" Kazuki asked.

"And what about Juubei and Madoka?" Shido asked roughly.

Kerasi waved her hands. "I know! Madoka-chan and I can bunk up!"

"That still leaves Ban, Ginji, and Juubei-san out." Hitoshi said.

"So who else are we going to move?" Kiyoshi asked.

Teshimine stepped up. "I'll bunk with Celeste, and that will leave one room open."

"Juubei can go into Teshimine's spare room. And I'll bunk with the girl's leaving my room to Ban and Ginji." Mirai said.

"What of moi?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, you were unusually quiet." Celeste said with a dismissing hand. Maria pouted and glared at Celeste.

Ginji shook his head and laughed. "Why doesn't Juubei bunk with Kazu and Maria will have that room."

"Are you sure Ginji-chan?" Maria asked. She was looking at Ban though.

"If you guys agree, what Ginji says goes." Ban said. The hispanic woman squealed and clapped.

"Marvelous!"

Kerasi chuckled and looked at Madoka who seemed to be fidgeting. "Tou-san...Shido-san, May I take Madoka around the premises?" Ban nodded.

"I'll come with you." Shido said. Madoka smiled.

"Thank you Shido-kun...Kerasi-chan." Madoka said.

Kerasi grabbed Madoka's free hand, the one that wasn't on Mozart's metal lease. Shido followed as Kerasi pulled Madoka toward her room. Maria smiled and elbowed Mirai slightly while nodding toward Shido and Madoka. They began to giggle and snicker soon afterwards.

"Don't you two get any funny ideas." Ban said.

"Innocent until proven guilty Ban!" Mirai said with a smile.

"Since when are you innocent? With you two it is usually Guilty until proven innocent." He retorted. "Anyway, I got somethings to do."

"So are we to escort everyone around?" Celeste asked. "How like you giving the jobs to everyone else around you."

Kazuki, Juubei, and Ginji chuckled as Ban sighed. Celeste smirked and crossed her arms. "You know Celeste, I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because I'm family and I love you and I use to tell you everything that everyone said about you when we were younger."

"That counted?" Ban asked. Celeste frowned and took a swipe at Ban. The Jagan Master ducked and laughed as he stepped back from them. "Come on Celeste, just show Elena and Der Kaiser to their rooms."

"Where are you going Ban?" Kazuki asked.

"I've meaning to visit someone since we arrived here." Ban replied.

"Take Ginji with you Ban." Teshimine said.

"I know." Ginji smiled and grabbed Ban's hand. "Just make sure Hestia doesn't do anything." Ban said as he walked out with Ginji. Celeste nodded.

"Oh, Elena is going to freak out on Ban once the ceremony commences." Maria said once Ban and Ginji were out of hearing range.

"Who is this Elena?" Juubei asked.

"Yes, I've been pondering that myself." Kazuki asked.

"Oh right you guys don't know." Mirai said. "Elena is Ban's Mother."

"Ban's mother?" Teshimine asked.

"Yes, and Der Kaiser is his father..." Celeste frowned. Der Kaiser was...She shook her head. "You will meet them in two days."

"Until then..." Mirai smiled. "We are going to plan!"

"Oh! What are we planning for my dear?" Maria asked.

"Kerasi's birthday is the same day as the festival. Ban is going to have a surprise party with just us, in the groves away from the main festival. We need to decorate, get gifts and plan." Mirai grinned. "I have an idea..."

-----

"How do you like my family so far Ginji?" Ban asked as he led through the compound.

"If you don't count all the secrets, they are okay." Ginji said with a giggle. He looked around. "Where are we going Ban-chan?"

"To visit Ame-chan..." Ban replied. Ginji looked out and saw a concrete shrine not to far ahead. It was four pillars holding up a roof. Inside the pillars was enclosed, rice-papers walls in a hexagon shape surrounded the inside of the pillars. It left enough space that you could walk around the rice-paper walls and look around the scenery. Inside, it was sheltering a grave which was extravagent. The headstone held the picture of Ban's sister, Ame, in a ceremonial kimono. There were words written on the grave that Ginji didn't understand. Candles were all over hanging from the ceiling, on the shelves on the wall, and on the floor.

"Wow...it is beautiful..." Ginji said.

"Ame-chan loved scented candles...so Celeste and I put as many as we could in here." Ban said. He walked to the middle, in front of the headstone, before waving his hand at the candles. Every candle in the room flickered to life.

"Ban-chan...how did you do that?" His lover asked.

"It is part of having witch blood Ginji." Ban replied. "I'm a pure blooded witch, so I can do more than you know."

"I didn't know..." Ginji said walking to Ban.

The brunette smiled. "With some of my blood in you, you will be able to do the same."

"Really?" The blonde asked excitedly. "That would be so cool." Ban laughed and kissed Ginji before looking back at the headstone and kneeling before it. Ginji kneeled beside Ban and watched as the headstone began to glow. "Ban-chan what's going on?"

"Something that only happens when I'm here Ginji..." Ban replied. He took Ginji's hand and made him touch the headstone with him as he chanted. Ginji watched as the flames of the candles turned into different shades of blue and purple. A spirit faded into view above the headstone as Ban finished chanting. She sat on the headstone with her legs crossed, leaning on her right arm which rested on her knee. Her brown hair was pulled back into a hair scarf as her blue and purple eyes stared at them. Ban opened his eyes and stared at the grave. "Do you see her Ginji?"

"Is...is that Ame?" Ginji asked.

The spirit smiled.

-----

BWHAHAHAH! Ame's entrance. Hope you enjoy that. Ame's finally here! Ginji may get to talk with her one on one in the next chapter.


End file.
